El hijo del dragonslayer
by yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi
Summary: Algunos lo dieron por muerto, otros sabian que nunca volveria, pero tiempo despues un pequeño de ocho años llegara a aquel gremio donde el habia sufrido...continuacion de La soledad del dragonslayer...lean antes la soledad para que le entiendan...
1. Prologo

**Holisssss a todos mis lindos lectores... bueno chicas y chicos hoy les traigo la conti que prometi hasta Junio lo subire hoy, porque sufro de algo conocido por todos y es no tener inspiracion... bueno sin mas les dejo la conti...  
**

**Advertencias: Si andas de curioso, primero lee la soledad del dragonslayer para le entiendas sino continua leyendo... **

**Aclaraciones:**

**Cursiva pensamientos, escritos y mas**

**() interrupciones mias o aclaraciones**

****cosas que hacen los personajes**

* * *

Prologo.

Algunos lo dieron por muerto, otros solo supusieron que nunca mas volvería, otros esperan que el tenga a su progenitor pero la única persona que sabe que está vivo es una joven que lo acoge en su casa como su huésped, la joven es de la misma edad que él, cabellos castaños, ojos color café oscuro, figura un tanto buena pero no tanto, ella veía otra vez la madrugada sabiendo que el joven de nuevo se iría a trabajar para traer un poco de víveres…cuando vio que el joven bajaba solo vio como se veía, el no era el mismo de antes, el había cambiado y eso debió ser desde un principio, diviso como se iba y ella solo se dedico a sacar un pequeño cuaderno donde tenía varias fechas… eso era a lo que se le llamaba un diario personal de la joven castaña… diviso las letras del día en que lo había comenzado a escribir con delicadas letras y eso había sido cuando había salido del gremio al cual alguna vez perteneció …

_En aquel tiempo, donde la maldad puede corromper hasta el más grande, días oscuros vivían en los gremios oscuros….el sufrimiento y la soledad era componentes en los magos sin corazón…. ¿Por qué digo esto? Porque yo fui parte de un gremio oscuro, pero luego de aquellas batallas entre magos y demonios, City of darkness cayo…tomando la decisión de irme para desparecer._

_Había llegado a una pequeña isla, alejado del reino de Fiore, donde solo había un pequeño pueblo, su gente era cálida, desconocían la violencia, el sufrimiento, la magia o los gremios…no conocían lo que pasaba más allá de las aguas ya que, no tenían contacto algún con el exterior…Me recibieron como una más de ellos, con alegría, sin saber quién era en realidad, de mis acciones como encargada de proteger los sellos de los miembros de City of darkness, por no decir que también en pocas veces usaba mi magia de ilusión y de telequinesis…para ellos solo era una chica que estaría tranquila en su hogar._

La joven peli castaña suspiro al leer de nuevo ese pequeño pedazo porque sabía que todo eso si era verdad desde ese día vio que nada había cambiado ella seguía siendo una fugitiva de sus acciones cubriendo su antiguo yo con una sonrisa, siempre que salía a traer cosas a el pueblo saludaba a todos las personas que veía, y el joven peli rosa siempre saludaba de forma cordial y eso le alegraba a la joven porque el volvía a ser el mismo de antes, quería que volviera a ser el mismo de antes… miro otra vez el diario viendo lo siguiente que había escribido… lo había dejado durante dos meses que tonto…

_2 meses después de haber llegado al pueblo de Warau, un nuevo inquilino se alojaría en el lugar, como siempre, la gente recibía con alegría al nuevo habitante pero no se quitaba la capucha que escondía su identidad….El cielo se coloreaba de un anaranjado rojizo, el desconocido estaba mirando el mar que se movía una y otra vez…._

_-Sé que estas detrás del árbol, sal de ahí-Me sorprendí que se diese cuenta de mi presencia _

_-Estas en un lugar tranquilo, deberías quitar esa capucha_

_-Solo pienso de que, al estar en un lugar pacifico, no es necesario esconderse-Me sentía una idiota diciendo esas cosas…de repente un viento fuerte inundo el lugar y con ello levantando la parte donde escondía el rostro de esa ego de que el viento se fuese, quede en un shock….¿Acaso no había muerto? Según uno de los miembros, en la batalla final, había desaparecido y luego de un tiempo, lo dieron por muerto…. ¿Qué rayos está pasando?  
-Maestro-susurre con sorpresa_

_-¿Te conozco?-Me pregunto el…. ¿Peli rosa?... ¿No que tenía el cabello negro? Sabia por su rostro serio que era el líder del gremio_

_-Maestro, yo era parte del gremio City of darkness como protectora de los sellos de los demonios, Soy Aki Sukino_

_-Te recuerdo…pero mi gremio ya no existe, no es necesario que me llames maestro_

_-Eso quedo en el pasado, solo soy Natsu Dragneel, un humano común-Su mirada era penetrante, sus ojos ónix que se ve de lejos pero de cerca eran verdes olivos, fríos pero hermoso…. ¿Pero qué digo?...deja esos absurdos pensamientos Aki_

_Un silencio formo entre nosotros, yo miraba su capa ondear con el suave viento mientras el miraba el ocaso…_

_-¿Qué hace en esta isla?-Le pregunta luego de aquel incomodo silencio_

_-Luego de lo que paso tiempo atrás, decidí estar alejado de todos, ocultarme y vivir en soledad esa palabra tan fría y triste….por los miembros de aquel gremio, me contaron del pasado de ex maestro, uno lleno de traición, dolor y venganza hacia su ex gremio Fairy tail…era entendible lo que sufrió yo pero aun así, una parte de mi decía que no merecía tener la compañía de la soledad, merecía estar con alguien que lo ayudase siempre…._

La joven solo sonrió al recordar ese momento porque sintió en ese momento que el tiempo se había detenido durante unos instantes… recordó ese momento como si hubiera pasado ayer, recordó como se había sorprendido ante tal sorpresa que había recibido su risueña voz sono por toda la sala, al recordar esos momentos, volvió a leer ese diario donde había escribido lo último de ese día…

_Tome la decisión más idiota pero buena en mi vida, y era que viviese en mi casa que está a en los bosques cercano al pueblo, tranquilo pero agradable lugar para dos personas, decir que al principio costó mucho ya que aún era como antes, frio y serio…pero con el tiempo, cambiaba pero no dejaba su personalidad de hielo. Pero también nuestros lazos se fortalecían poco a poco, dejando atrás la relación de Maestro-miembro y pasar a la de amigos…_

Y asi pensó que debía escribir más seguido porque presentía que algo bueno pasaría en la vida de ellos dos porque sin duda alguna ella se andaba enamorando del joven peli rosa, pero el joven estaría enamorado igual de ella como ella de él…pensamientos tontos o no sabía que algo bueno pasaría en su mundo de ellos dos porque después de todo ellos no habían olvidado lo que alguna vez fueron…

* * *

**Bueno despues de este breve prologo seguimos con la advertencia ojo si no has leido la soledad del dragonslayer que hacen aqui tienen que leerla porque despues no le entenderan asi que primero vallan y lean lo que les digo y no sean testarudos porque no le entendera... ahora esperare los reviews...** **si quieren preguntarme haganlo, criticas, y tambien algo que quieran comentar**


	2. Nuestra historia

**Holisssssssssssss a todos mis lindos lectores, si ya se que debo andar ocupada con los demas fanfics pero como explique estoy bloqueada y esto ya voy adelantada asi que subi hoy el capitulo numero one, pero antes que nada al final dare varias explicaciones... **

**Advertencias: Si sigues leyendo este fanfic y no le entiendes nada primero pasa a leer la soledad del dragoslayer y despues le entenderas alguna duda las dare mas adelante... **

**Aclaraciones: **

**Cursivas escritos, pensamientos, entre otras cosillas **

**() interrupciones mias o aclaraciones**

****cosas que hacen los personajes**

**El amor es algo raro que puede hacer que una persona cambie pero nunca sabes de quien te enamoraras...- escrito por mi**

* * *

Capitulo 1. Nuestra historia

Meses habían pasado… los dos jóvenes había formado un fuerte lazo donde ellos ya no eran más que amigos sino algo más que eso, habían avanzado aun más de lo anterior, ellos iban juntos a todos lados como si fueran recién casados y las personas del pueblo se sentían alegres de ver que esas dos personas que ahora pertenecían a su pueblo eran alegres y que eran más confiados para hablar con ellos …la joven castaña entretenida leía atentamente lo que había escrito en su diario mientras esperaba a su querido peli rosa ya que siempre todo sucedía en esa casa cuando él no estaba, sino se ponía aburrido ese lugar…

_Pero el tiempo y algunos factores, hacen que dejes lazos de amistad y pasar más allá de esas cosas paso conmigo y con mi huésped… somos novios…es lindo decir esas palabras pero algo me tiene inquieta, porque tengo esa sensación de que algo pasara no se me quita de la mente esas palabras de mi mente cuando escuche la voz de una persona en mi mente que me advertía y me decía que algo malo pasaría muy pronto si no nos cuidábamos algo malo nos pasaría, y desde ese momento tengo esa preocupación en mi mente porque se y lo presiento pero no se qué valla pasar espero que sea algo bueno y no malo… _

La joven había dejado de leer, porque había escuchado a que su querido novio había llegado, se sentía aliviada porque al leer de nuevo eso sentía que de nuevo pasaba lo mismo, que escuchaba las mimas palabras en su cabeza, escucho que el joven la llamaba muchas veces… se había perdido durante unos minutos en esos pensamientos espeluznantes que tenia…

-***sonriendo* **Creí que te habías perdido en tus pensamientos como lo haces ultimadamente, y dime que tanto piensas- dijo el joven peli rosa sonriendo

-Nada solo que me acorde de algo, ***suspirando* **porque llegas tan temprano que no que hoy saldrías tarde del trabajo-dijo la joven sonriendo cariñosamente

-Bueno la verdad es que quería darte una sorpresa, ***sacando una cajita de terciopelo*** Aki sé que esto va para mas por eso quería decirte si quieres ser mi futuro-dijo de una manera un tanto extraña el joven peli rosa

-***con algunas lagrimas* **Natsu, esas palabras son raras pero las más hermosas que me has dicho en estos tres meses-dijo la joven peli castaña llorando- ***sonriendo*** Acepto ser tu futuro baka…

Meses después la boda se llevo a cabo, sencilla pero hermosa… la joven con un vestido blanco hermoso y el joven peli rosa con un traje blanco, lleno de flores y alegrías…. Y poco después se llevo la luna de miel… pero para ellos dos faltaba algo y ese espacio seria llenado por alguien en especial en sus vidas…. El joven peli rosa había llevado a la joven peli castaña a la clínica del pueblo donde el doctor les había dado la mejor noticia de sus vidas… aun la joven recordaba ese momento y fue memorable para ella, lo había escrito en su querido diario donde había puesto algunas cosas más, tenía dos meses de embarazo y estaba sentada leyendo su diario en donde se había quedado desde ese día que lo volvió a leer…

…_digo…mi esposo…..si…..Dejamos atrás eso de ser amigos para pasar al noviazgo y así al casamiento…..y ahora iba a portar el apellido Dragneel… Aún recuerdo la sencilla pero hermosa boda….y qué decir de la luna de miel…de solo recordarlo me hace poner nerviosa por las veces que él me decía: Estoy encendido….por los cielos…me pongo roja de recordar esos… ¿Excitantes? Momentos…. Pero…aquel hogar le faltaba algo para decir que en realidad es hogar, y nunca imagine que o mejor dicho, quien lo llenaría….Mi esposo me llevo a la clínica del pueblo ya que había veces que me sentía mal, fatigada...y luego de esperar los exámenes de rutina, el doctor me hablo de lo que tenía…fue tanto alegría como miedo, si, miedo de lo que me sucedía, de lo que significaría para él y para mí en el futuro… Natsu entro al cuarto del consultorio y al ver mi rostro se preocupó mucho ya que lloraba…no sabía cómo lo tomaría a decir verdad_

_-¿Qué sucede?-Me pregunto sereno, tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente tenso que había entre nosotros dos_

_-Go…gomen…gomen…-Susurre entrecortadamente, tapándome la cara rápidamente _

_-¿Por qué te disculpas- dijo de forma preocupada y se veía preocupado _

_-Yo….tengo miedo- dije asustada y a la vez aterrada no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar _

_-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?-dijo de manera sorprendida _

_-De que me odies-conteste de manera tranquila porque sentía que eso no pasaría _

_-¿Por qué te odiaría? Baka-Si que soy una completa cobarde e idiota inseguridad por eso me decía eso y tenía razón porque razón me odiaría _

_Tome una de sus manos y lo coloque en mi vientre ya que palabras costaban fluir en mi garganta, me miraba con dudas y olvide el detalle de que era un completo despistado_

_-Etto….yo…..estoy embarazada-Baje mi rostro de vergüenza, no pude ver como su rostro shockeado se transformaba en uno alegre, abrazándome con fuerza y besándome me tomo desprevenidamente_

_-Gracias-Me lo decía una y otra sabía porque me decía esa palabra una y otra vez y le pregunte él porque_

_-Baka…..si te digo eso es porque ahora, una nueva criatura forma dentro de ti….mi hijo-Colocándose a la altura de mi vientre para acariciarlo y besarlo con mucha dulzura…_

La joven dejo de leer para acariciar ese pequeño bulto, tenía una pequeña vida creciendo dentro de ella, era hermoso y asombroso porque una parte de todo eso hacía que el vacio que sentían ambos jóvenes ahora esa pequeña vida se la llenaba, un suspiro salió de ella, se preocupaba que algo malo pasara, recordó las mismas palabras que había escuchado esa vez, de que se protegerán que algo malo les iba a pasar, no entendía pero presentía que esas palabras eran ciertas, sintió que alguien estaba viéndola y cuando observo se encontró con esos bellos hermosos ojos que tanto le encantaba ver…

-***serio* **¿Qué piensas? Ya que te veo muy perdida en tus pensamientos, sabes que perderte en tus pensamientos me da miedo-dijo el joven peli rosa

-***suspirando* **Nada solo pensaba que pasaría si estuviéramos en peligro-dijo la joven peli castaña con duda

-Eso no pasara ya te lo había dicho te protegeré a cualquier costa y también a el bebe no dejare que nada malo les pase-dijo el joven peli rosa sonriendo

-Lo sé pero también tengo ese inmenso miedo de que si llegas a protegernos algo malo te pase y yo no quiero perderte-comento la joven con miedo

-***abrazándola* **Claro que no lo harás, no me perderas porque yo no moriré mientras sepa que tengo que protegerlos a los dos…

-***sonrojada* **Natsu hay algo que no te conté…hace tiempo cuando escape de lo que iba a suceder… escuche una voz en mi mente esa voz me decía que me cuidara, que nos cuidáramos porque algo iba a suceder

Un silencio se escucho en ese lugar porque el joven peli rosa había presentido hace varios meses movimientos de personas pero de la misma aura negra que tuvo alguna vez, por eso antes de llegar a su casa se tomaba el tiempo para ver por todos lados, que nadie ni nadie los estuviera vigilando…

-Aki te tengo que contar algo pero quiero que no te asustes, hace meses sentí que presencias se movían por todo Fiore, y presiento que me buscan-dijo de manera seria el joven peli rosa

-Natsu no quiero que nada te pase, no quiero que nada nos pase, ni tampoco que le pase nada a este pequeño que crece dentro de mi-dijo de manera triste la joven peli castaña

Meses después los jóvenes se volvieron más precavidos porque tenían miedo de que algo sucediera a ese pequeño que ninguna culpa tenia, porque él no tenía la culpa de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo sus padres sabían que era lo que pasaba y porque habían personas que buscaban a el joven peli rosa, un largo suspiro salió de la boca de la joven peli castaña estaba aburrida porque desde hace días ella no había salido, no había ido a buscar un libro para leer, no había ido a ver que había de nuevo en el pueblo y ese lugar le desesperaba a cada minuto pero no le importaba tanto con tal de proteger a ese pequeño fruto que tenía en su vientre… sintió que algo se movía en su vientre y después vio directo a la puerta para ver si alguien había entrado, claro que estaba en lo correcto era su querido peli rosa que acababa de llegar…

Aki pov

Mi cuerpo con el tiempo, se transformaba para acomodar a la nueva heredera de la familia Dragneel, el pueblo estaba feliz por la llegada de la nueva criatura y qué decir de mi esposo, me mimaba y cuidaba…sí que estaba emocionado con el bebé. Era tedioso esos meses pero el cielo me escogió para ser la madre de un angelito en mi vida y la de Natsu. 6 meses de gestación, él entraba a la habitación luego de que estuviese toda la mañana haciendo quien sabe que cosas, sonriéndome como siempre mientras estaba cantando a mi bebé que aun dormía en mi vientre.

-Natsu ¿Dónde estabas? Espero que no te hayas ido más lejos, porque si no…-dijo la joven peli castaña un tanto enojada

-Tranquila, fui a verificar algunas cosas para mantenerte segura-dijo el joven peli rosa un poco cansado

-Dejas tus paranoias baka, no ha pasado nada-No sabía por qué pero, últimamente él salía mucho, verificando que todo el lugar fuese o si estuviese previniendo de un peligro desconocido

-¿Sabes?, estaba pensando el nombre de nuestro hijo-Me hablo interrumpiendo mis lindos pensamientos

-¿Así? ¿Y cómo sabes que será varón?-dije de forma segura porque sabía que sería una hermosa niña

-Sabes muy bien que será un niño-dijo de manera segura y odiaba eso

-No, será una hermosa niña-Le insinué, y trate de no reírme ante el rostro psicópata que en su rostro aparecía, si nuestro angelito que yace en mi interior fuese niña, me compadecería muchísimo cuando vea los famosos "Celos paternales"

-***suspirando* **Ya te lo dije que será un niño estoy seguro de eso-dijo de forma brutal que me enojo de manera fuerte

-***enojada* **Cállate no quiero oír nada de lo que digas me arte de escuchar que dices que será un niño, esta discusión está terminada señor Dragneel-dije de manera absoluta- además será una niña

-***haciendo un puchero* **Ya te lo dije yo que será un niño-dijo otra vez como punto final

Y ese día no durmió en la cama sino que durmió en el sofá para que aprendiera a no llevarme la contraria, si yo decía que sería niña seria niña por eso no me tendría que decir y salir con el afán de que sería un niño porque estaba segura de que sería una hermosa niña de cabellos rosados, ojos castaños y una linda sonrisa, delicada como una flor y confiada de sí misma, también que supiera que su padre era el tonto que siempre te iba a hacer enojar porque él me hizo justo hoy y por eso no lo deje dormir en la cama aunque me siento un poco con miedo, asi que bajare a verlo para decirle que durmiera conmigo… baje y lo vi en el sofá sentado meditando algo, me acuerdo desde hace mucho que no lo veía asi serio y pensativo, cuando lo vi asi me hizo recordar al tiempo pasado cuando ambos pertenecíamos a City of Darkness…

Normal pov

Por otro lado muy lejos en el gremio más desastroso de Fiore… algunos jóvenes estaban aun ahí viendo como el gremio estaba solo, algunos se casaron otros solo se unieron o mejor vivían con alguien y como es el curso de la vida algunas de las jóvenes esperaban algun bebe en su vientre, recordaron algun tiempo donde ellos vieron a su amigo porque después de todo se sentían culpables pero aun asi sabían que debían pedirle perdón porque ellos habían sido los culpables de lo que le sucedió, respiraron hondo veían en dirección a la joven rubia que por suerte del destino ella no podía tener hijos por lo sucedido hace un año y medio atrás cuando se enfrentaron y ella fue la que recibió un cuchillazo o un espadazo de parte del joven peli rosa… sabían que había hecho mal, algunos olvidaron lo que había sucedido desde que fueron llevados con el joven peli rosa a su gremio, otros medio se acordaban pero no culpaban al joven, ellos querían otra oportunidad porque querían pedirle perdón por lo que habían hecho…

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Bueno se han de preguntar porque esta loca escritora lo subio ahora despues de subir el prologo pues digamos que me puse una condicion y era que si recibia por lo menos cuatro reviews en el prologo subia el siguiente capitulo pero oigan ahora me pondre un poco ambisiosa en ese punto por ejemplo espero mas reviews en el capitulo sino pues lo subire cuando vea que ha aumentado... ahora gente linda a responder esos cuatro reviews que me dejaron...**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Bueno si era en Junio pero ya sabes la falta de inspiracion no deja concentrarte en los demas fanfics asi que ahora subi el capitulo numero uno espero que te guste y deja tu review...**

**Natsu199: Si por fin espero que lo estes leyendo y te ande gustando...**

**Guest: Bueno tus preguntas una si la puedo responder y es que la joven peli blanca no es la hija de la castaña, porque lo veras mas adelante de la historia y como veras aqui aclara un poco...**

**treeofsakuras: Pues en este capitulo esta lo que paso ahora que pasara en mas adelante, jejejeje espero que te sorprenda tambien este capitulo y si tienes alguna duda dime y yo vere si puedo responder o aclarar tus dudas...**

**Bueno chicos eso es todo espero los reviews con dudas, criticas, o no se lo que quieran poner ojo no acepto insultos...**


	3. Una nueva vida en peligro

**Hola chicos y chicas espero que les guste los capitulos pero bueno eme aqui ahorita despues de que lean les dare las siguientes noticias... bueno espero que les guste... **

**Advertencias: Si no has leido la Soledad del Dragonslayer no entenderas lo siguiente pero si sigues leyendo y tienes alguna duda deja tu review...**

**Aclaraciones: **

**Cursiva pensamientos, escritos... bla bla... **

**() interrupciones mias o aclaraciones internas... **

****cosas que hacen los personajes**

* * *

Capitulo 2. Una nueva vida en peligro

Los meses pasaron en ambos lugares, en la isla Warau el día había llegado en ese pequeño lugar, el joven peli rosa estaba desesperado y también impaciente al saber que pronto tendría en sus manos una nueva vida, alguien que no sabía lo que ocurrió y que sería un pequeño rayo de sol o de luz en su vida… caminaba de un lado a otro impaciente, sentía como el miedo se le hacía más grande y cada vez que escuchaba los gritos de su esposa el miedo llegaba a sus oídos y su mente porque sabía lo que pasaba y sabia que a ella le dolía…

Aki pov

Escuchaba como me hablaban las enfermeras, el dolor era grande e insoportable no lo aguantaba pero muy pronto terminaría, mi cuerpo no lo sentía demasiado ya que el dolor hacia que me doliera mas y no lo aguantara a tal punto, escuche como la enfermara me decía algo…

-Más fuerte, ya casi termina-Una de la enfermeras me lo decía mientras en medio del dolor y cansancio luchaba para dar a luz a mi pequeño angelito, así es, estaba en el hospital, tratando de que él o ella naciera…..faltaba ya menos para que todo este martirio se acabase…..

-Ya….ya casi…un último intento-Fue ahí donde di toda mi fuerza…un segundo y más y sentí como mi cuerpo se aligeraba, como si estuvieran en nubes…pero en medio del cansancio y del adormecimiento, un fuerte llanto me despertó.

Normal pov

El joven peli rosa entro como loco a la habitación y se congelo a ver esta escena: Una mujer joven que a pesar de su palidez pero hermosa sostener entre sus brazos un bulto que estaba envuelto en una manta roja con detalles en dorados y negro. Con lentitud se acercó y ya estando a su lado, ve el rostro del niño (si, fue varón….) durmiente, su piel que heredó de su padre, sus cabellos negros con mechones rosados se veia tan adorable el pequeñín que descansaba en los brazos de la joven.

Las palabras sobraban en el momento, con delicadeza su esposo o mejor dicho el joven peli rosa cargaba al niño…sonreía como un idiota al ver a su hijo a su lado, con todo lo bello que podría decir el, lo veía detalladamente sus ojos cerraditos, algunos pequeños cabellitos de color negro y rosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, el dormía tranquilamente…

-Fuyu-Susurro levemente el joven peli rosa mientras arrullaba al pequeño bultito

-¿Cómo?-dijo la joven peli castaña observando al joven detenidamente esa escena le encantaba

-Fuyu-Nuevamente me susurra y su mirada estaba en la ventana de la habitación, al ver el por qué decía eso, quedo enseguida sorprendida….había olvidado que estaban entrando a invierno, un paisaje completamente blanco estaba adornando el pequeño lugar enseguida relaciono lo que el joven peli rosa decía….

-Fuyu Dragneel…me gusta-Sonríe al saber el nombre que tendría su pequeño angelito

Después de unos días los habían dado de alta, cuidaban que el pequeño no sintiera frio porque en ese lugar y a esa estación del año era la más fría y no querían que se enfermaran, caminaron a ese lugar, a esa pequeña pero acogedora casa sintiendo toda la felicidad del mundo vieron como el pequeño bebe abría lentamente los ojitos, un pequeño bostecito salió de su boquita, vio directamente a la persona que lo cargaba, una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus lindos y pequeños labios, poco después lo llevaron para que descansara a su cuarto, hermoso eran las palabras porque estaba bien decorado, lleno de peluches como un osito de felpa color miel, un dragón rojo, un muñeco, también tenía una pequeña cuna adornada con unos mantos que cubrían y lo protegían de cualquier peligro, libros o mejor dicho cuentos, juguetes estaba ese cuarto lleno de vida…

El tiempo paso asi de repente, ambos padres vieron como el pequeñito intentaba caminar, quería agarrar un juguete fuera de su alcance, se paro con sus dos manitas, intento no perder el equilibrio e intento dar un pasito, la joven se veía emocionada ante tal hecho de verlo caminar y el joven solo miraba como el pequeño daba pasito tras pasito intentando no perder el equilibrio y hasta que por fin había alcanzado ese juguete sonrió hacia sus padres que lo miraban alegres ante tal hecho que hizo…. También estaba los días que pasaban juntos donde se veían felices, contentos, alegres con esa pequeña vida que llego a ellos, pero un día los sorprendió el pequeño…

-***sentado en las piernas del joven* **Ig…-dijo el pequeño peli negro intentando decir algo

-***sorprendido*** Ig… Aki el bebe trata de hacer algo… dijo Ig-dijo el joven peli rosa un tanto emocionado

-***viéndolo* **Dijo Ig, entonces trata de hablar, ***corriendo a donde estaba*** haber cariño di mamá, o papá, también algo lindo-dijo la joven peli castaña emocionada

-***jugando un peluche* **Ig…Ig…Ig…neel… Igneel-dijo el pequeño peli negro sonriendo

-***feliz* **Mi pequeño dijo su primera palabra pero no solo papá o mamá sino dijo el nombre de su abuelo-dijo el joven peli rosa emocionado

-***haciendo un puchero* **Yo quería que su primera palabra viera sido mamá, pero no tu con tus historias hiciste que dijera Igneel-dijo la joven peli castaña enojada

De esos días pasaron meses, de los meses pasaron dos años donde el pequeño tenía dos años, sabia caminar, hablar un poco pero siempre era muy curioso con algunas cosas por eso salía muy seguido de su casa… encontraba cosas que le gustaban, con solo dos añitos de edad podía ver todo lo que podía hacer, cortar flores para su mamá, agarrar insectos que asustaba a su mamá y algunas veces seguía a su papá…llego rápidamente a su casa donde encontró a su mamá cocinando y para no espantarla había ocultado el insecto que había encontrado pero tarde o temprano lo encontró y grito de miedo…

Cuatro años, el pequeño era todo un niño listo percibía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, era alegre, cariñoso, amable, tenía los ojos color café oscuro, sus cabellos eran negros y tenía el mismo cabello que su padre con algunos mechones y una sonrisa que a todos hacía sentir un gran alivio, su mamá le había pedido que buscara a su papá porque era hora de comer, el camino entre tanta naturaleza, paso por arboles grandes, y cuando vio a su papá se alegro de verlo pero algo notaba diferente en el, tenía los ojos sin ningún brillo, estaba serio y decidió darle un abrazo… el joven peli rosa pensaba en muchas cosas en especial en lo que había ocurrido en aquel tiempo, cuando sintió unos bracitos que lo abrazaban, eso le encantaba saber que tenía un pequeño que quería con todo su ser al igual que su esposa…

-***viéndolo* **Papi que piensas, estas triste

-***sonriendo* **No claro que no Fuyu, pensaba en un tiempo en el cual fui de repente feliz, ***con cara seria*** en otro triste y miserable, y al último termine en la oscuridad y todo por culpa de esos miserables…-dijo el joven en un ataque de enojo

-***enojado* **Alguien te hizo daño papi, dime quien fue, porque nadie le hace daño a un papá bueno, cariñoso y amable como tu-dijo un poco furioso el pequeño peli negro

**-*suspirando*** No claro que no te lo diré, ***acariciando sus cabellos* **Fuyu tu eres un niño que nunca haría daño pero cuando vez que alguien sufrió buscas al culpable y no quiero que hagas eso, me entendiste Fuyu Dragneel Sukino-dijo el joven peli rosa sonriendo

-***haciendo un puchero* **Claro que lo entendí pero quiero saber quién te hizo eso papi, además sino me dices le diré a mami que te has comido las galletas que había horneado-dijo el pequeño peli negro sonriendo ante su triunfo

-***sorprendido* **Enserio te atreverás a delatar a tu papá, pero es que si te digo quiero que me prometas que no harás nada, ***suspirando*** hace tiempo cuando yo estaba en un gremio de magos…

-***alegre* **Enserio eras de un gremio papi, pero porque te saliste y esa marca roja era la de tu gremio** *apuntando a una marca en su hombro derecho*-**dijo el pequeño realmente sorprendido

-***sonriendo* **Claro que lo fui, ese gremio era conocido por sus destrozos y todo eso, yo era un mago sorprendente se podría decir a un estilo, conocí ese gremio cuando era menor de edad, ya te había platicado de lo que sucedió con mi papá ***suspirando*** llegue a ese lugar conocí a varias personas… y poco después cuando tenía diecisiete años conocí a una joven hermosa pero no tanto como tu mamá, con ella hice equipo en ese tiempo tenía un mejor amigo llamado Happy, un rival amigo Gray, y una amiga un tanto bipolar Erza-dijo el joven peli rosa sorprendiendo a su hijo

-***sorprendido* **Entonces papi porque dejaste tu gremio, o porque dejaste a tu amigo y también a tu equipo-dijo el pequeño con mucha curiosidad

-***viendo al cielo* **La verdad yo nunca quise dejar mi gremio, pero ocurrió todo cuando se unieron antiguos ex miembros de Sabertooht, mi equipo me dejo a un lado por esos tontos, ***suspirando* **yo deje a mi equipo por mi bien, cambie demasiado, y poco después encontré las llaves ***enseñándole las llaves*** y ya te había dicho que eso me había borrado los recuerdos, unas personas malvadas me habían convertido en una persona sin escrúpulos, casi acababa con mi gremio y cuando el sello que tenia se fue, entendí que era demasiado peligroso para estar en un lugar asi ***enojado* **pero yo nunca tuve la culpa después de todo odio pronunciar las mismas palabras del nombre de ese gremio Fairy Tail-dijo el joven peli rosa entre dientes…

-***abrazando a el joven*** Entonces les hare entender a esos magos que no merecen estar cerca de una persona tan genial, y tampoco que merecen tu perdón-dijo el pequeño enojado- Papi, mami me dijo que vallamos a comer…

Seis años, el pequeño tenia cumplido esos seis años y presentía que a su alrededor algo malo pasaba, por la forma de actuar de su padre, la forma de que su mamá miraba todas las noches por la ventana cuando le terminaba de contar un cuento, sabía que algo pasaba pero no sabía exactamente que… una noche cuando su mamá le andaba leyendo un cuento el pequeño le pregunto algo a su mamá…

-Mami, ¿Por qué tú y papi actúan extraño? ¿Qué paso para que estén asustados?-dijo con cierto tono de tristeza el pequeño

-***suspirando* **Por nada bebe, no ha pasado nada, solo es que tu papi está preocupado por algo que escucho en el pueblo solo por eso-dijo la joven peli castaña sonriendo

-***sorprendido* **Es algo malo mami, es un monstruo o tal vez un fantasma, o un lobo que viene por personas en la noche-dijo el pequeño peli negro atemorizado

-***sonriendo* **No claro que no es eso, sino es que escucho que hay personas que rondan por las noches, asi que revisa que nada pase-dijo la joven peli castaña calmando al pequeño

-***suspirando* **Entonces son personas, mami, Buenas noches ***dándole un besito en su mejilla*-**dijo el pequeño acostándose

-***sonriendo* **Buenas noches mi pequeño Fuyu-dijo de manera tranquila la joven peli castaña

Pero solo eso era algo que ocultaban porque le mentían al pequeño, pero no podían exponerlo a ese mundo de tristezas de lo que paso en un momento lleno de oscuridad porque él era un pequeño alegre, cariñoso, que le encantaba hablar, y quería demasiado a sus padres nunca se separaría de ellos porque eso lo tenía por seguro los quería con todo su corazón… pero eso nadie lo sabía si los separarían o no porque el destino es algo cruel con tu vida…

Aunque, es difícil entender que hubo un tiempo llenos de hermosos recuerdos, pero luego de 10 años, esos hermosos momentos fueron quedándose en la fría oscuridad….ya que lamentablemente, el destino que una vez los juntó, ahora los quiere separar, en una torturosa despedida, donde el pequeño peli negro de 8 años no quería separarse de ambos padres…

-Papá ¿Por qué me quieren dejar en un lugar donde yo no conozco? No…no quiero, quiero estar con ustedes…no quiero ir a ese lugar, no quiero ir a Fairy Tail-Fuyu lloraba con desesperación, sus ojitos castaños oscuros brillaban de tristeza y miedo, su padre se agacho hacia la altura de su hijo para hablarle

-Fuyu, si te llevamos con nosotros, estarás en peligro, nosotros ya los estamos al salir de la isla…..es por eso que no quiero que te expongas-Era verdad, lo más doloroso para ambos era si algo malo le pasaba al pequeño…el clima al parecer sufría al igual que ellos tres…

-Mi pequeño niño, no queremos que te hagan daño, esto es lo mejor para ti…..quiero, no, queremos que te quedes en un lugar mejor-Abrazo a su hijo como nunca lo había hecho, sus lágrimas empapaban su rostro, los 3 estaban vestidos con una capucha para ocultarse ya que, estaban en las afueras del ex gremio de su esposo...

Se podía escuchar el alboroto en aquel lugar, al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de la fuerte tormenta que azotaba en el exterior…..La joven sabia que Natsu está aún molesto por la decisión de refugiar a Fuyu en aquel lugar pero, no había más de donde escoger… de tantos lugares…

FLASHBACK  
El pequeño Dragneel dormía en su habitación, ignorando lo que en su alrededor lamentablemente sucedía. Natsu y Aki estaban analizando lo que estaba ocurriendo y ver opciones para cumplirlas…

-No tenemos otra opción, Fuyu tiene que estar a salvo de todo esto-dijo la joven peli castaña desesperada…

-Tú también tienes que estar lejos de esto, lo enfrentare solo-dijo el joven peli rosa enojado

-NO LO HARÁS-Le grito con rabia e impotencia, no permitiría que él haría las cosas solo nunca mas

-Lo que menos quiero es perderte-Le hablo con seriedad tratando de ocultar su preocupación

-La prioridad es Fuyu, dudaría en estar a tu lado luchando. Te amo y sabes muy bien que nunca te dejare-Y era verdad, lo beso para que esa estúpida idea se fuese de su mente

-¿Y dónde lo dejaríamos? Esta isla ya no es seguro y ni tenemos familia ni a nadie-dijo de manera preocupada

-De lo tuviste-Sabia que lo que diría ella seria negación total para él pero, no había más opciones

-¿Y dónde?-_Perdóname pero Fuyu es lo más importante para los dos_ decía la joven entre pensamientos

-Fairy Tail-Decir esas 2 palabras fueron detonantes para él

-Me crees loco, crees que dejaría a mi hijo donde esos estúpidos e insensatos pueden dañarlo emocionalmente-dijo de forma furiosa el joven

-Sé que no quieres pero…dime ¿Dónde lo protegeremos?-Ambos estaban en la encrucijada, estaban acorralados y solo tenían esa única opción, por más que para el joven lo negase-Fuyu debe ser protegido a toda costa, si muero por él….lo hare con gusto pero, si algo malo le sucede a mi niño yo…..ÉL no puede ser manchado de oscuridad-Miraba por la ventana de la sala, donde aquella noche era nublosa, estaba fijada en sus pensamientos hasta que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban sintiendo una protección y calor muy común en su querido peli rosa

-Tienes razón, no merece que sufra el mismo destino que ambos padecimos. No merece que soledad lo acompañe, por ahora hay que ocultarlo de ese peligro….Sé que me odiare por esto pero, no queda otra opción. Hay que dejarlo en Fairy Tail-Puso su barbilla en su hombro mientras hablaba con pasividad

-Sé que no quieres saber más de ellos pero….

-Es nuestra última alternativa…pero eso sí, no aceptare que se una y tenga la marca de ese circo- la joven río por lo que dijo a lo ultimo

Por más doloroso para ellos en decir adiós a su hijo, ese adiós seria temporal.  
FIN DE FLASH BACK

Y aquí estaban los 3, donde ese adiós solo será temporal. Sabían que el destino los reuniría más adelante, dolía pero…..por el bienestar y protección de su pequeña luz era importante que lo dejaran en ese lugar…

-Toma. Mi padre me lo dio no solo para protegerme, sino que también para recordarme que siempre estaría conmigo a pesar de la distancia. Así como será contigo, te protegerá y siempre que la mires, recuerda que siempre velaremos por ti aunque no estemos juntos-El joven le entregaba a su hijo su preciada bufanda, entregando su mayor recuerdo hacia su mayor tesoro

-Pero no quiero… pero no quiero que me dejen-dijo su pequeño mientras los abrazaba con desesperación en medio de la lluvia

-Te amamos-Susurraron ambos antes de que se desmayara, producto de un no tan fuerte golpe que el joven le propino. Veía de reojo ese rostro serio y frio, pero ella sabía que ese rostro era solo una mera mascara, ocultando el dolor, la impotencia de que el pequeño estaría con esa gente…de que lo abandonaban apenas siendo un niño que por fin ahora eran una familia, de estar juntos ahora se rompa como el cristal, que el peligro al que se involucraron, ahora los haga separar por un indeterminado tiempo.

Abrigaron con la capa al niño y de paso la joven puso en su cuello, ocultándolo con la bufanda un collar con el dije de un dragón, en el que dentro de ella esta una foto de ellos 3, como familia…..Se alejaron con rapidez, tomados de la mano corrieron como nunca, sin mirar le rezo al cielo que vele por su chiquito que ahora está sin ellos a su lado…

-Cuídenlo…onegai Fairy Tail-Susurro la joven ahogadamente en medio de mis lágrimas

Por otros lados una persona encapuchada saltaba las ramas de los arboles rápidamente, se detuvo calmadamente al escuchar lo que le decían por medio de la magia que los comunicaba por la mente…

-***susurrando* **Ellos ya dejaron a Fuyu en el gremio de Fairy Tail, ten cuidado con lo que pasa en ese lugar también vigila que nada le pase-dijo una voz en la mente de la persona

-***suspirando* **Eso ya lo se tendré cuidado haber dime Yumi porque tu no tuviste cuidado cuando te capturaron, además donde está el baka con el pequeño-dijo la voz que se cubría con la capa

-***gritando* **Aquí estoy maldita suerte… además dime porque a ti te encargaron ir a cuidar a Fuyu-dijo otra voz

-***sonriendo complacida mente* **Porque será que yo soy mejor que tu baka, además de que yo estoy cerca y no soy general de los guardias del reino de Fiore-dijo la voz discutiendo

-***suspirando* **Dejen de pelear a partir de ahora nosotros tenemos el deber de cuidar a Fuyu y también a Natsu-dijo la voz femenina tranquilizando a los otros dos-además dejen de ser tan infantiles

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Bueno como veran he publicado hoy el fanfic porque me he encontrado como decirlo aburrida, bueno tambien he estado pensando cuando subir los capitulos y una contrariedad me trajo a otra asi que pense que lo subire cuando pueda, osea no se un dia exacto pero lo subire... ahora pasando a otras cosas se acerca Junio, siii se acerca Junio bueno como veran no he subido mas capitulos de algunso fanfics pero empezare mi largo trabajo y los subire en vacaciones cada vez que pueda... a parte de otros proyectos que tengo..._ ahora si una pregunta para todos ustedes o mejor dicho quiero una ayudita para un fanfic, ammm diganme al menos cuatro enfermedades feas que te hagan demasiado daño en los momentos finales que das... osea cuando te vas a morir... eso seria de gran ayuda... bueno ahora a contestar reviews... _**

**treeofsakuras: bueno ahora sabes que paso con ellos espero que entiendas el pequeño detalle de que Natsu con todo su ser odia a Fairy Tail pero nadie sabe que cambiara... **

**AnikaSukino 5d: Amm a todo eso como e de suponer pues si Lucy no puede tener hijos, por eso que le hizo Natsu, despues si a pasado un año y medio desde esa pelea aunque algunos no lo recuerden... tambien ahora sabes exactamente que les paso, y a lo de la pregunta de City of Darkness pues no te respondere hasta que llegue el momento...**

**Gialeslie: Jejejejeje si ya no tienen que esperar tanto bueno ahora sabes con exactitud que paso con su hijo de Salamander... **

_**Espero que no me maten por lo que hize pero es por la trama... ahora si espero que me ayuden con esa pequeña investigacion a y otra cosa dejen que es para que le entienda... y si quieren saber de que se trata todo esto pues se los dire a la siguiente...**_


	4. Una perdida y una nueva oportunidad

**Holiss chicos espero que les ande gustando los capitulos jejejejej bueno les dejo la conti...**

**Aclaraciones: **

**Cursiva pensamientos**

**** cosas que hacen los personajes**

**()interrupciones mias**

* * *

Capitulo 3. Una pérdida y una nueva oportunidad

Todos los del gremio de Fairy Tail sufrieron una perdida, cuando City of Darkness estaba en el poder desde la oscuridad, cuando ellos interrumpieron los fines malvados del maestro, sintieron que era por obra del destino que lo separaron de su amigo, pero sabían que ellos habían hecho una estupidez de la más grande porque no solo su equipo lo daño sino ellos también lo había juzgado como si fueran las mejores personas de todas, porque le dijeron que él no era nada para estar en ese equipo de grandes personas, que dos dragonslayer eran mejor que uno patético e insignificante, pero cuando vieron que sus ojos habían sido tapados por una venda y no notaron ni pensaron que su amigo fue el que los salvo desde principio al final, cuando Zeref y Tartaros los ataco y hizo todo lo posible para salir de Alegría para ayudar a su joven amiga, no simplemente no vieron eso hasta el final de ese problema, que tontos y estúpidos fueron ante todo eso, no se acordaban cuando ellos estaban tristes y el llegaba con una amplia sonrisa y les alegraba el día con sus estupideces pero volvieron a ser los mismos de antes porque tenían que salir adelante…

Dentro del gremio todo era peleas, golpes, gritos, cantos, alegría y festejos donde se les habían unido también los hijos de los jóvenes, pero claro estaba que algunos jóvenes se les habían unido y otros miraban quietamente que pasaba, algunos pensaban que había pasado después de tanto tiempo, porque nunca lo volvieron a ver, pero las preguntas nunca tendrían un fin porque los jóvenes sabían que nunca obtendrían una respuesta, solo veían a la joven peli roja la cual después de que el sello se le había ido actuaba de forma diferente, era menos agresiva y mas pacifica, todos sabían que se debía a el sello pero nunca dieron porque solo le afecto a ella, volvieron a ver para otro lado y vieron a la joven rubia la cual no pudo tener hijos pero por obra del destino pudo adoptar a un huérfano que lo quería como si ella lo hubiera tenido en su vientre durante nueve meses, vieron minuciosamente a donde se suponía que debía estar el joven peli negro, el joven mago de hielo pero no lo vieron…

El joven peli negro mago de hielo caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Magnolia sentía que estaba por las lluvias tranquila, le encantaba salir en los momentos de lluvia a pasear le recordaba ese día donde perdieron a su amigo/rival claro estaba que lo quería como su mejor amigo, como un hermano y un rival pero después de todo comprendió lo que habían cometido pero había sido demasiado tarde, porque después de todo el se había ido cuando lo dieron por muerto varios fueron los más afectados en especial el porqué sentía que había perdido un hermano… camino directo a su gremio tranquilamente cuando diviso un bulto tirado a las afueras del gremio, se preocupo al ver que era un bulto pequeño, corrió a socorrerlo y cuando vio era un pequeño tapado por una capa negra, lo vio detenidamente observo unas facciones tranquilas, su cabello negro con algunos mechones rosados, pero que pasaba aquí tenia la misma bufanda que su amigo/rival, no podía ser ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo fue que? Un montón de preguntas salían de su cabeza pero antes tenía que asegurar que el pequeño no se enfermara…

Todos se divertían pero paro de un momento a otro cuando vieron al joven peli negro entrando a el gremio y el cargaba a un niño, lo vieron detenidamente, sus cabellos negros con algunos mechones rosados pero lo más curioso y sorprendente que se llevaron un gran asombro fue ver esa bufanda que tenia puesta el pequeño a todos se les vino una respuesta _"Natsu"_ fue lo que pensaron, el maestro del gremio salió por no escuchar los ruidos de su gremio y se sorprendió de la misma manera que todos al ver al pequeño…

-***sorprendido* **Gray dime en donde encontraste a ese pequeño y porque lo trajiste aquí-dijo seriamente el maestro del gremio

-Lo encontré a las afueras del gremio, sabe muy bien que no puedo dejar a un niño que se parece a-dijo el joven peli negro siendo interrumpido

-***sonriendo* **Ara, ara pero que niño tan mas lindo pero dime Gray como es que lo viste y no viste a más personas, ***suspirando* **menos mal que se ve que está bien, Gildars y tu también Laxus no se comporten asi porque este pequeño no se merece el desprecio ya hablamos de eso o no-dijo la joven peli blanca poseedora del satan soul

-***viendo directo al niño* **Pero parece que no le paso nada, no está mojado ni lastimado entonces como llego hasta aquí-dijo en otra pregunta la joven peli castaña

Después de eso los jóvenes en el gremio lo llevaron a la enfermería y vieron que no estuviera mal ese pequeño, sabían de todo corazón algunos que ese pequeño podría ser algo del joven peli rosa, pero no lo sabrían hasta que el pequeño se despertara, por otro lado de Magnolia cerca del gremio a unos cuantos metros una persona saltaba de árbol en árbol pensando que el pequeño estaría aun en la lluvia pero para su sorpresa vio que no, suspiro de alivio sintió que tan siquiera algo bueno había pasado en esas horas… se sentó en un árbol y observo directo al gremio, espero a que las otras personas le comunicaran algo…

-***susurrando* **Estas ahí, estas en Fairy Tail, y que tal el pequeño sigue a fuera o adentro no te preocupes sabes que él se pondrá a buscar un conjuro para que nadie atraviese el gremio-dijo una voz en susurros

-***suspirando* **Sabes muy bien Yumi que no me gusta que hables en voz baja nada se te entiende, además si estoy aquí, ya está adentro, espero que el tonto se comunique-dijo la persona cubierta por una capa

-***sorprendido* **Hablaban de mi verdad, chicas no quiero que digan nada malo de mi, espérenme un rato ***hablando por otro lado*** Te dije que eso no era, asegúrate que nada pase y que las magias no se muevan de ahí, y donde esta Hina-dijo la otra persona muy lejos de ahí

-***gritando* **Como que no está Hina contigo me las pagaras inútil, además dime porque no te pones a hacer bien tu trabajo baka-dijo la persona encapuchada

-***suspirando* **Otra pelea entre estos infantiles… cálmense, quiero que me escuche, primero Natsuki deja de hacer tanto escándalo por Hina el está bien, ***riendo* **y segundo Akira deja de ser tan latoso-dijo la joven entre risitas- o si no te llamare Sora, y a ti Natsuki te llamare Hikari

-***al unisono* **No te atrevas a llamarnos por nuestros segundos nombres- dijeron los dos jóvenes al unisono

Entre las charlas de esos jóvenes algunas personas miraban sorpresivamente al joven y algunos animalitos a la joven, para ellos hubo una perdida hace muchos años cosa que cambio la sincronía del tiempo y el futuro de varios, descubrieron que tenía una nueva oportunidad de ser felices pero primero tenían que procurar que nada pasara entre esa esperanza, también se aseguraban de proteger el hijo de ese joven que no conocían pero conocían toda su vida desde que nació hasta ahora que era su vida con una familia, primero estaba Yumi para todos su apellido era desconocido pero para los dos que hablaban con ella la conocía, era la persona que estaba presa en manos de los malvados, cabellos blancos como la nieve, ojos rojos que con sus emociones cambiaban de color, era menor de edad tenía como diecisiete años, nadie conocía el porqué de su magia pero ella tenía una magia única que le hacía ver el pasado, presente y futuro aunque el futuro se cambiara conforme a las intenciones de varias personas… nadie conocía a los otros dos misteriosos nadie los conocía pero porque era esa la pregunta porque parecían diferentes a todos…

Poco después de que ellos hablaran y terminaran los jóvenes regresaron al plan indicado, sabían que si se descuidaban algo malo sucedería… si algo salía mal el pequeño estaría en peligro, no solo ese pequeño sino todo Fiore porque al ser hijo descendiente del demonslayer, también estaba algo comúnmente raro en su vida porque ellos ocultaban algo en su vida que no podían decir hasta que su plan saliera como ellos pensaban.

Horas pasaron en el gremio algunos veían como los dos maestros miraban a la enfermería, mientras en ese lugar todo era silencio entre la joven peli blanca que veía al pequeño peli negro con mechones rosados y la joven peli azul que había atendido al pequeño por si tenía algunas heridas o estaba enfermo, el pequeño se empezaba a mover rápidamente porque se había percatado de personas diferentes, olores diferentes, auras diferentes, miedo sintió al abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con dos jóvenes… las dos jóvenes sorprendidas al ver los bellos ojos del pequeño, cafés oscuros con una profunda confusión, pero sabían que tenía que calmarlo porque sino el pequeño no diría nada si le preguntaban a él sobre si conocía a su antiguo compañero.

-***sonriendo* **Ara, ara veo que despertaste pequeño, yo soy Mirajane Strauss maga de Fairy Tail, y dime cómo te llamas-dijo la joven peli blanca sonriendo alegremente al pequeño

En ese momento el pequeño recordó algo que le dijo su papá antes de que todo esto hubiera sucedido, sobre las personas de Fairy Tail, a las cuales podía confiar y cuáles no…

Flash Black

-***sonriendo* **Entonces papi, todos los magos en ese gremio son malos o también hay personas con las cual confiaste en tus últimos instantes-dijo el pequeño entre dudas

-***suspirando* **Claro que habían personas en las que confiar, estaba una joven que aparecía en las revistas que viste, se llama Mirajane Strauss, puedes confiar en ella cuando quieras, o también en sus hermanos Lissana y Elfman… ***sonriendo* **también estaba el maestro de antes pero no sé si le ha pasado algo o no, Kana era una bebedora pero podías confiar en ella, Juvia esa joven habla en tercera persona pero es una gran maga ***viendo al pequeño* **mmm también esta Laxus, Gildars, Gajeel- dijo el joven peli rosa sorprendiendo a su hijo- si algun día llegas a mi antiguo gremio debes confiar en esas personas ***alegre*** y también hay otra persona Levi ella es una gran lectora y también de gran confianza… y Wendy una joven muy tierna…

Fin del Flash Black

El pequeño se quedo pensando unos instantes y supo que esas dos personas eran de Fairy Tail y como había recordado lo que le había dicho su papá podía confiar en esa joven de cabellos peli blancos, suspiro por lo menos no estaba con una persona rara o mala de ese gremio, vio de nuevo a la joven peli azul que tenía dos coletas, la joven al ver al pequeño que la miraba detenidamente se sintió como si fuera observada por su antiguo compañero…

-***sonriendo* **Lo siento no me he presentado soy Wendy Marvell, yo te cure por si tenias algo pero veo que no-dijo la joven peli azul sonriendo

-***sonriendo* **Y dime pequeño cómo te llamas o es que acaso no recuerdas tu nombre- dijo la joven peli blanca sorprendida

-***suspirando* **Yo soy Fuyu…Fuyu Sukino ***mintiendo* **me han dejado en este gremio mi madre porque corremos un riesgo, no sé cuando vuelva pero ella confían en su gremio-dijo el pequeño peli negro mintiendo sobre todo su nombre

-***sorprendida* **Fuyu Sukino… que lindo nombre, Fuyu como el invierno y dime sabes porque tu mami te puso ese nombre y también porque corren peligro-dijo la joven peli blanca con una dulce sonrisa

-***triste* **Me pusieron ese nombre porque yo nací a principios de Invierno, nosotros corremos peligro por personas que quieren algo ***llorando*** y no sé que es pero sé que mi mami y mi papi están en peligro-dijo el pequeño rompiendo en llanto

Las dos jóvenes cuando vieron al pequeño peli negro sintieron que su corazón se les oprimía, ¿por qué? Porque ese pequeño traía tranquilidad consigo, ellas sospechaban que algo ocultaba pero no querían presionarlo sobre quien era su padre por eso la joven peli blanca solo lo abrazo como si fuera uno de sus hijos y le acariciaba el cabello lentamente dándolo mimitos, el pequeño al sentir esa aura calmada empezó a sentirse más tranquilo… Fuera de la enfermería los jóvenes escuchaban como la joven le cantaba algo al pequeño para que se tranquilizara pero no sabían porque se había puesto a llorar solo sabían que ese pequeño sentía una gran tristeza porque el aura que emanaba por dentro de la enfermería era tristeza,

Minutos, tal vez una hora paso cuando las dos jóvenes salieron con un pequeño que estaba sin la capa, dejaba ver claramente sus cabellos negros y algunos mechones rosados, sus ojitos rojos porque estuvo llorando, vieron como se escondía detrás de las dos jóvenes, vestía la bufanda era una igual a la que el tenia, una camisa blanca con un chaleco gris, unos pantalones color marrón y unos zapatos color blancos… Los jóvenes miraron como el pequeño estaba pegado a las dos jóvenes aun mas a la joven peli blanca… sentían que veían una versión miniatura del joven peli rosa, los dos maestros vieron a la joven peli blanca la cual se dirigió a ellos y les comenzó a contar como se llamaba y porque estaba ahí… lo único que ella sabía era solo eso, lo que le había dicho el pequeño peli negro.

-***sorprendido* **Entonces no sabe porque lo dejaron aquí sus padres, ni un solo poquito, haber Fuyu yo soy el maestro Gildars me podrías decir quién es tu padre y tu madre-dijo el señor peli castaño sonriendo

-***asintiendo* **La verdad solo sé que mis padres me dejaron acá porque quieren que yo esté seguro y saben ellos que algo malo sucederá, ***preocupado* **por eso ellos me dejaron aquí y solo puedo decirles el nombre de mi mamá porque el de mi papá no me está permitido decirlo ***suspirando*** mi mamá se llama Aki Sukino, si como el otoño-dijo el pequeño evitando la pregunta de quién era su padre

-***suspirando* **Gildars parece que el pequeño no nos dirá quien es su padre obviamente pero ahora veremos quién cuidara el pequeño hasta que sus padres vuelvan ***viendo al pequeño*** y como veo estas muy apegado a mi esposa-dijo el joven rubio de rayo-** *sonriendo* **Bueno soy Laxus también maestro del gremio

Los jóvenes vieron por un largo rato al pequeño que se había encariñado rápidamente con la joven peli blanca, los niños veían como el pequeño tenía cerca a su tía Mira y los hijos de la joven se les notaba los celos a simple vista, después de que le siguieran preguntando algunas cosas que querían saber cómo su nacimiento sabían un poco mas de el asi que se podían imaginar más o menos quien era su madre, o que carácter tenía su padre…

Una semana después de ese suceso el pequeño siempre que llegaba con la joven peli blanca veía como el alboroto gobernaba, se sentía como si ese lugar no fuera al que él no pertenecía pero también sentía que pertenecía ahí, suspiro cuando vio que algunos jóvenes peleaban y lanzaban varias cosas y también cuando varios niños de su edad o más pequeños se les unían, siempre era asi como le dijo la joven peli blanca, siempre había alboroto aun cuando le dijeron que todo eso cambiara…

Camino por todo un pasillo porque le había preguntado a la joven peli blanca si había una biblioteca por ahí, entonces la encontró, saco de ahí de un lugar alto un libro, decía en letras grandes "el gremio" lo abrió y vio un montón de fotos, de todos los que estaban ahí afuera haciendo ruido, de algunos que no conocía pero le contaron que murieron después de unos años, miro una imagen la cual era la joven peli roja llamada Erza Scarlet, un joven casi desnudo Gray Fullbuster, la maga de espíritus celestiales Lucy Heartfilia, la joven peli azul dragonslayer de viento Wendy Marvell y le había sorprendido ver la imagen de su padre joven con sus cabellos peli rosas sonriendo como si nunca hubiera detenido el tiempo,_ Natsu Dragneel _dijo en voz baja supo que su padre nunca mintió pero después vio imágenes donde salió ese mismo equipo y otros tres miembros pero su padre no estaba, entonces supo que ellos eran los de Sabertooht, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Yukino solo en esos momentos después de ver esa foto vio otra donde su padre estaba solo con una ropa mas lúgubre, la toco y de repente a su mente se le vinieron un montón de recuerdos de ese pasado, entonces entendió porque andaba pasando eso…

Corrían rápidamente por todos lados, saltaban los arboles, solo en ese entonces el joven que estaba encapuchado supo que tenía que ocultar a la joven para que nada malo le pasara, vio de nuevo a esa criatura, rara por naturaleza de un momento a otro había pasado a ser un monstruo enorme que copiaba las técnicas que veía, saco su sable y corrió rápidamente soltando en un lugar desconocido a la joven, ataco rápidamente a el monstruo, esquivaba lo que podía pero supo que eso no era suficiente, vio para donde se debía de encontrar la joven pero lo que vio fue que otro monstruo la atacaba, se descuido y cuando vio lo atacaron dejándolo inconsciente del mismo modo a la joven…

-***sonriendo* **Valla, valla pero mira que tenemos aquí a el antiguo maestro del gremio más temible de City of Darkness- dijo una voz entre la oscuridad

-***riendo malignamente* **Pero que más sabroso platillo encontramos nada más ni nada menos la hermosa esposa del maestro, después de convertir a el maestro de nuevo en su forma original tu serás platillo de los demonios Crack-dijo otra voz entre sonrisas

Las dos voces ordenaron a esas cosas llamadas Crack cargar a las dos figuras inconscientes, pronto el maestro reviviría decían entre voces las personas ocultas en la oscuridad… a las afueras del gremio la persona encapuchada hacia un conjuro para que protegiera el lugar, se sentó en un árbol y espero las órdenes para que el plan diera marcha y que no fallara porque si eso pasaba el reino de Fiore estaría en peligro, sonrió ante el hecho de que pronto conocería a su sobrino ante el hecho vio que el pequeño felino peli azul volaba directo a ella…

-***sonriendo* **Aye, dime quien eres y porque espías a nuestro gremio, yo soy Happy mago de Fairy Tail-dijo el pequeño felino peli azul

-***sorprendida* **Oyes tu eres un gato, o un juguete donde están las pilas… además porque diría mi nombre, sabes que puedo hacerte algo si quiero antiguo amigo de Natsu Dragneel –dijo la persona encapuchada

-***gritando* **Como diantres conoces a Natsu, no te atrevas a decir que yo soy su antiguo amigo ¿Quién te crees para decirme eso?-dijo el pequeño felino enojado

**-*quitándose la capa*** Yo me creo demasiado porque soy Natsuki Dragneel hermana gemela de Natsu Dragneel-dijo la joven que se quitaba la capa sorprendiendo a el pequeño gato

Continuara...

* * *

**Que tal chicos bueno vengo, vengo jejejejeje como veran o mejor dicho quiero decirles que primero que nada me ausentare dos semanas porque empiezan los examenes en mi escuela y tengo que estudiara y todo eso, otra cosa es que pondre orden en todas las publicaciones por ejemplo la conti del hijo del dragonsalyer bueno lo subire los lunes, pero por dos semanas no lo subire asi que espero que me entiendan... bueno a contestar reviews...**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Jejejejeje si es triste y debastador pero que se puede hacer le peligro siempre persige a las personas que menos esperas... **

**Guest:Jejejejeje espero que te alla respuesto todas tus dudas con este capitulo aunque es inpactante jejejeje ok no...**

**Gialeslie: jejejejeje tambien Aki queria que fuera niña pero el destino todo tiene preparado, bueno espero que se allan aclarado tus dudas al leer este capitulo...**

**Guest: Jejejejeje ya sabes todo lo que tenias en dudas espero que te alla gustado... **


	5. Los Dragneel

**Minaaa chicos se preguntaran porque me ausente tres semanas en vez de una pero tengo una buena explicacion pero no los quiero aburrir asi que los dejo con la conti**

**Aclaraciones:**

**cursiva pensamientos**

**() interrupciones mias o aclaraciones minuciosas**

**** cosas que hacen los personajes**

**La familia siempre estara contigo no importa que tan lejos esten de ti...**

* * *

Capitulo 4. Los Dragneel

Dragneel, ese apellido retumbaba en la mente de varios gremios, en todos los que lo conocieron pero nunca se dignaron en buscar o preguntarse de donde provenía ese apellido o el porqué era tan desconocido para la mayoría, ¿Cuál era ese apellido? No lo sabían pero algunos solo algunos que conocieron a las personas que lo llevaban en su nombre sabían porque no sabían de ese apellido tan singular, tragedias inundaba a ese clan de personas poderosas y adineradas los únicos que habían sobrevivido fueron cinco entre ellos estaba el joven peli rosa.

La joven peli castaña gritaba ante el dolor que le causaban las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, miro para todos lados y solo vio varias celdas entre todas visualizo a su querido esposo que estaba en la misma situación, las dos personas que estaban lastimándolos sin piedad reían ante la ironía, la sonrisa grotesca salía de esos labios.

-***riendo maléficamente* **Mírate eres la esposa del maestro y no aguantas unas simples heridas, ***pisándole la mano* **¿Qué patética te ves? Pero no sufras pronto serás comida de los Crack o tu ¿qué piensas Kai? ***agarrándola de los cabellos*** la torturamos hasta que muera, sabes una cosa tu nombre Aki me da repugnancia porque el otoño es triste y frio-dijo la voz torturándola

-***suspirando* **No lo sé Yuki si quieres mátala o déjala que la devoren los Crack, yo estoy centrado en el sello del maestro, además dime porque te encanta tanto maltratar a la pobre chica nunca te vi torturando a Yumi ***sonriendo*-**dijo el joven llamado Kai

-***sorprendida* **No, por lo que más quieran no revivan el sello si quieren mátenme pero no lo hagan ***llorando*** pero no vuelvan a Natsu a aquel sufrimiento-dijo entre terror y sufrimiento la joven peli castaña

-***riendo grotescamente* **Mírate suplicando, dime qué piensas sobre si ahorita mismo te digo que no podemos porque aparte de todo esto tenemos a alguien relacionado con tu querido esposo ***señalándole la celda que separaba a los dos jóvenes*** ahí esta una joven se llama Yumi y es una Dragneel-dijo la joven entre siniestras palabras

En ese preciso momento el joven peli rosa despertaba adolorido, volteo a ver y vio a su querida esposa siendo maltratada por esas dos personas y después vio la celda que los apartaba donde estaba una joven menor que ella la vio detenidamente cabellos blanquecinos, cuerpo pequeño pero se veía que estaba bien dotado, una piel de porcelana pero los ojos no los veía porque ella tenía los ojos cerrados… Después de eso vio a los agresores la joven era alta, cabellos negros, ojos dorados, piel morena, el joven era rubio, los ojos eran verdes y piel blanquecina.

Después de que los jóvenes vieran al joven que los miraba ferozmente supieron que debían detenerse, salieron de ese lugar sin antes ver que esa joven que había sufrido una gran tortura estaba casi desmayada, el joven llamo varias veces a la joven peli castaña pero ella no respondía preocupado ante eso solo se le vino a la mente que la joven estaba mal pero realmente mal, miro de nuevo a esa celda donde la joven abría los ojos lentamente y vio el joven peli rosa por fin sus ojos que eran rojizos ante tal hecho el joven solo la vio y la joven después de ver a aquel joven sonrió y se acerco.

-***Sonriendo* **Veo que te han traído después de todo lo que hiciste, Natsu Dragneel verdad, yo soy Yumi… Yumi Dragneel se que te preguntas porque llevo el apellido Dragneel y te responderé pero antes ***dirigiéndose a la otra celda*** te ayudare a poner a tu esposa a salvo, claro está que no puedo ayudarte hasta ver que harán ellos-dijo la joven con la mirada determinada

-***sorprendido* **Dime porque me quieres ayudar sino me conoces nada, pero si quieres poner a salvo a Aki confiare en ti-dijo el joven antes de que los dos jóvenes entraran

-***sonriendo* **Natsu-sama veo que ha despertado ahora comencemos el experimento** * sacando un aura*** Primero lo primero debemos ver que tanto responde tu sello-dijo el joven rubio sonriendo

Cuando el joven sintió una fuerte punzada supo que la magia le andaba haciendo aparecer el sello, dolor un inmenso dolor sintió cuando por todo su cuerpo recorrió esa sensación dolorosa y llena de poder haciéndolo ver que ponto dejaría de ser la misma persona de antes pasando a ser la misma persona de hace años la que casi mata a cada uno de sus antiguos amigos del gremio, la joven peli castaña solo oía y veía como su querido peli rosa andaba sufriendo ante ese sello que lo andaba convirtiendo en la misma persona de antes, lo andaba convirtiendo en el maestro de City of Darkness.

Poco después de que el sello apareciera de nuevo vieron como el cabello cambiaba de un hermoso color rosa a un profundo color negro y sus ojos no tenían brillo pero veía con la misma mirada de antes, la joven vio a la otra joven peli blanca que solo miraba al joven y vio esos ojos que eran de color azul, luego la joven volteo a ver a la joven peli castaña y le dijo _" nos volveremos a ver pero por ahora debes estar a salvo" _y con eso la joven desapareció rápidamente, la joven peli blanca quedo solo con el joven peli negro y ella solo lo tele transportó fuera de la celda.

-***sorprendido* **¿Por qué lo haces? Acaso no quieres irte de este lugar, no quieres estar lejos de aquí, tu eres mi familia no es asi por eso te llevare conmigo ***intentando abrir la celda* **-dijo el joven peli negro abriendo la celda

-***sonriendo* **Sabia que lo harías Natsu-kun después de todo el sello nunca llego a tu corazón solo cambio algunas cosas de ti ***agarrándole la mano* **tenemos que ir a el lugar donde dejaste tu antiguo sable lo necesitaras-dijo la joven peli blanca tele transportándolos a ambos

Después de esa tele transportación los dos jóvenes aparecieron en esa cabaña donde el joven había dejado atrás su pasado, el pasado negro y sombrío para dedicarse a un futuro lleno de color y felicidad, entraron primero a la puerta, después las escaleras y entraron en ese sitio donde el joven había guardado sus pecados y su pasado, recordó todo con detalle a lo ocurrido pero antes tenía una duda sobre que le había pasado a su quería joven peli castaña.

-***sonriendo* **Se lo que piensas ella fue enviada a Fairy Tail donde esta alguien que conocerás a su debido tiempo, ella cuida desde las sombras el gremio para que nada malo le pase a tu pequeño hijo ***suspirando*** ahora que me acuerdo no me he presentado bien-dijo la joven peli blanca haciendo una reverencia- ***levantándose* **lo siento mi nombre es Yumi Dragneel y soy maga tengo varias magias que me caracterizan pero lo que me caracteriza mas son los ojos que cambian de color conforme esta mi humor

-***sonriendo* **Eres linda para ser mi, ¿qué serias de mi? Creo que mi hermana ***viendo como negaba* **mi prima entonces, ok Yumi espero que nos llevemos bien y que me cuentes de donde proviene el apellido Dragneel-dijo el joven peli negro

Mientras que por los rumbos a Crocus un joven salía acompañado de un pequeño que estaba con una capucha ocultando sus cabellos y ojos, el joven era de una edad mayor que la joven peli blanca consigo llevaba unos papeles en carpetas, veía el pueblo o la capital que quedaba atrás el caminaba seguido por el pequeño que agarraba uno de sus dedos del joven.

El joven se sentó en un lugar y solo vio como el pequeño niño corría por todos lados viendo el inmenso bosque, sabía que tenía que cuidarlo porque sino alguien lo estrangularía ya que ese pequeño ahora también formaba parte de toda la descendencia de su clan, abrió una de las cosas que llevaba y guardo las hojas de papel, poco después saco unas carpetas cada una tenía un color diferente primero abrió la color blanca y leyó.

_Yumi Miyuki Dragneel Edad: 17 años_

_Significado (primer nombre): Razón y belleza _

_Significado abstracto: Que será bella y lista_

_Familia: Natsuki Hikari Dragneel (prima), Hinata Kokoro Dragneel (primo), Akira Sora Dragneel (primo), Natsu Takeshi Dragneel (primo) _

El joven dejo esa carpeta y paso a otra era color rosa, antes de seguir leyendo observo de nuevo a el pequeño que jugaba sobre un árbol, suspiro recordó ese día en el que tuvieron que separarse y por el bien del pequeño debía quedarse con el joven que era conocido en Crocus porque era Capitán de las tropas del reino pero huía porque, la respuesta era simple lo habían descubierto, habían descubierto sus orígenes que él era un Dragneel, volvió a leer la carpeta color rosa.

_Natsuki Hikari Dragneel Edad: 29 años_

_Significado (primer nombre): Siete lunas _

_Significado abstracto: Nacida en Julio _

_Familia: Yumi Miyuki Dragneel (prima), Hinata Kokoro Dragneel (primo, Hijo adoptivo) Akira Sora Dragneel (hermano mayor), Natsu Takeshi Dragneel (hermano gemelo) _

Sonrió ante el hecho de leer el nombre de su hermana, recordó aquellos tiempos donde él con su hermana y su prima vivían en armonía lejos de sus padres porque ellos eran los culpables de sus desgracias, su hermana nunca dejo esa linda sonrisa aun en los momentos más tristes de sus vidas siempre le dio una cálida sonrisa, vio al pequeño y después abrió otra carpeta pero ya no leyó mas porque sintió la presencia de personas que iban para donde estaban ellos, agarro al pequeño como pudo y se había tele transportado.

En el gremio de Fairy Tail todo era un gran silencio ya que por la puerta había entrado una joven de cabellos castaños, ella había preguntado por el pequeño que había llegado y los del gremio no querían responder al simple hecho de que ellos ya se habían encariñado con él, pero poco después vieron que el pequeño salía de le biblioteca y cuando vio a la joven corrió a toda prisa y se abalanzo, le había dado un fuerte abrazo y en ese entonces supieron que esa joven era la madre del pequeño pero poco después de ese lindo encuentro entro un gato azul y atrás del iba una persona encapuchada.

-***poniéndose en pose de defensa* **¿Quién eres tu? ¿Por qué no te quitas la capa? Responde antes de que te ataquemos-dijo el joven peli morado

-***sonriendo* **¿Cómo quieren que les de mi nombre? Si ustedes han hecho mucho mal, deberían ser puestos como el peor gremio de la historia, o no es asi ***viendo a la joven*** Aki Sukino verdad quiero que les digas a todos ¿Quién es el padre de Fuyu?-dijo la persona encapuchada

-***abrazando a la joven* **Mami no les digas, no les digas a Fairy Tail ¿Quién es mi padre? Porque mi papá me dijo que pase lo que pase no les dijera nada-dijo el pequeño abrazando fuertemente a la joven peli castaña

-***susurrando* **Lo siento Fuyu-kun pero les tengo que decir ***alzando la voz* **el padre de mi hijo es Natsu Dragneel-dijo la joven peli castaña dejando sorprendidos a todos

-***quitándose la capa* **Saben ¿por qué el pequeño les ocultaba todo esto?, ¿Por qué no me quite la capa hasta ahora?, yo soy Natsuki Hikari Dragneel hermana gemela de Natsu Dragneel y para que lo sepan todos yo sé todo lo que le hicieron ***viéndolos directamente*** a mi hermano-dijo la joven peli rosa captando toda la atención

Los jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver aquella joven peli rosa que tenía los ojos en dirección al pequeño peli negro que abrazaba fuertemente a la joven peli castaña, ella solo estaba sorprendida ante tal descubrimiento pero antes de que preguntaran mas, por tercera vez las puertas del gremio se abrieron y dejaron ver a un joven un poco más alto que la joven, cargaba a un pequeño que llevaba una capa que tantas sorpresas le esperaban a ellos ese día.

-***viendo al gremio* **Se preguntaran ¿Por qué ahora aparecen los hermanos de Dragneel? Verdad soy la única persona que siente repulsión claro que no, mi hermano, mi prima y mi pequeño saben lo que paso** *suspirando* **lo que le hicieron a mi hermano nosotros nunca aparecimos porque él podría estar en peligro-dijo la joven poniendo una pausa- ***sonriendo* **¿Qué amarga es la vida para un Dragneel? Yo se que se siente estar en sus zapatos, nosotros los Dragneel son despreciados por personas por llevar este apellido ***viendo a la joven* **Aki veo que tu también nunca presentiste nada, pero solo les diré una cosa a ustedes Fairy Tail ellos dos no están aquí para que vean a mi hermano, ellos andan aquí por cosa del destino ***viendo al joven*** pero nosotros protegeremos a su familia

-***viendo fijamente a la joven peli rosa* **Dime porque vienes aquí en este momento cuando tu hermano te necesito en esos tiempos cuando fue miembro de City of Darkness, haber díganmelo en la cara, en la cara de todo el gremio-dijo el joven rubio mago de los rayos

-***suspirando* **Les diré el hecho del porque nosotros no venimos en ese entonces, nosotros somos despreciados por varias personas que conocen nuestro apellido, siempre huíamos ante la maldad que rodeaba nuestro ser ***viendo a la joven* **Nunca supimos como terminaría esto pero sabíamos que sino escapábamos terminaríamos muriendo y pereciendo, la única persona que apreciamos era nuestra abuela,** *sonriendo* **ella una vez nos dijo que siempre los Dragneel son perseguidos por las desgracias, por eso en ese momento no pudimos ayudar a Natsu-dijo el joven que se ocultaba tras una gorra- ***suspirando* **Pero para nosotros fue un gran alivio saber que alguien de nosotros estaba a salvo de esa vida que tuvimos desde pequeños, Natsu vivió con una gran persona, ***bajando al pequeño* **también nosotros nos preocupamos por el bien de él pero nosotros en esos días no podíamos ir a ayudarlo

-***gritando* **Entonces ¿por qué diantres nunca se aparecieron antes?, Natsu nunca los iba a despreciar, el era una gran persona-dijo la joven rubia en un ataque de enojo

-***enojada* **Maldita suerte ustedes no entienden nada verdad, claro que no, porque ustedes despreciaron a una persona o no díganme ella esa rubia estúpida dijo una gran persona pero porque no está entre ustedes ***gritando* **Explíquenme porque el entro en ese mundo de soledad o díganme porque nunca más volvió a este gremio de personas hipócritas-dijo la joven peli rosa en un ataque de furia- ***riendo*** Se quedan callados porque no me pueden dar ninguna explicación, claro está que no me pueden decir nada, nosotros les andamos explicando él porque nunca aparecimos ***viéndolos con ojos cristalinos*** ustedes no creen que nos rompía el alma saber que el sufría pero no podíamos ayudarlos

Todos los jóvenes se quedaron pasmados ante esas palabras que había dicho esa joven peli rosa vieron por tercera vez a esa joven tan parecida a el joven que alguna vez fue su amigo, ella era tan parecida pero a la vez diferente, observaron a el joven que se cubría con una gorra pero vieron que esa era tipo militar, la capa no los dejaba ver más de sus cabezas vieron a la joven peli castaña que abrazaba al pequeño, ella se levantaba y se acercaba lentamente a los dos jóvenes, poco a poco le prestaron atención a el pequeño que se ocultaba detrás del joven pero no lo podían ver más porque la capa que llevaba lo cubría pero vieron de nuevo a esa joven que había llegado a los dos jóvenes.

-***sonriendo* **Eres tu, eres la que hizo que mi hermano no entrara otra vez en la soledad verdad, estoy agradecida contigo, todos lo estamos… ***agachándose a la altura del pequeño* **Hola Fuyu-dijo la joven peli rosa dedicando una de su mejores sonrisas

-***suspirando* **Ustedes son hermanos de Natsu, entonces conocerán a alguien que encontramos cuando esas personas nos encerraron, una joven peli blanca de ojos rojizos, pequeña y delicada, ella me ayudo a escapar pero no sé si ***suspirando* **hayan escapado los dos-dijo la joven peli castaña sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban ahí presentes- ***intentando no llorar* **A parte de todo esas personas…

-***suspirando* **Creo que tienen que hablar demasiado pero quiero saber varias cosas, soy Gildars maestro de Fairy Tail, aparte de Laxus ***viendo a la joven castaña* **y por el pequeño no te preocupes lo hemos cuidado bien, bueno quiero que vengan conmigo a mi oficina y hablaremos ahí sin que nadie interrumpa-dijo uno de los actuales maestros

El maestro llevo a los tres jóvenes a su oficina los cuales fueron seguidos por el otro maestro, la joven había dejado a el pequeño con el otro pequeño que solo se escondía detrás de un pilar, dentro de la oficina todo era tensión, por donde empezarían esos dos jóvenes a explicar, por donde empezarían su dolorosa historia, y como explicarían que ahorita la prioridad era el pequeño peli negro de mechones rosados, primero la joven peli castaña conto todo lo que ella sabía, porque atacaron en esos momentos de que ellos andaban en paz y como ella había llegado hasta entonces, después los jóvenes se quitaron las capas dejaron ver cómo iban vestidos y como eran, la joven llevaba un pequeño vestido color amarillo pálido con detalles de color azul, el joven por otra parte iba con un traje o mejor dicho uniforme al instante los dos maestros y la joven supieron que el joven era parte del ejercito de Fiore.

-***suspirando* **Ahora dime Natsuki verdad, porque ahora en estos momentos aparecieron y el porqué en este lugar y no con Natsu-dijo el joven rubio

-***sentándose* **Nosotros aparecimos hasta ahora porque presentimos que algo malo sucedería, no fuimos con Natsu porque ahora la prioridad es Fuyu, ya que el lleva en la sangre el reinado del gremio City of Darkness pero ***sonriendo*** no se preocupen por Natsu con el esta nuestra prima ella lo cuidara o lo ayudara en todo ***viendo a los maestros* **Ahora les contare él porque nos alegra que Natsu nunca haya estado entre nuestra familia-dijo la joven peli rosa sorprendiendo a los tres que estaban ahí- Nosotros dos somos o mejor dicho fuimos del a familia principal ***con una mirada perdida* **pero de todas formas nunca fuimos felices en nuestra niñez, nuestros padres siempre nos golpeaban pero eso nunca fue todo ya que la locura y la presión les gano ***recordando*** y poco después ellos empezaron a inyectarnos cosas, desde pociones hasta cosas raras para nuestro cuerpo, eso era de siempre ***viendo de nuevo a los dos maestros*** y saben algo a nosotros nos alegro saber que nuestro hermano estaba lejos de ese sufrimiento sin ningún sufrimiento en sus recuerdos…

-***sentándose* **Un día sin nada más que hacer algunas personas atacaron y entre ellos estaba Zeref, mataron a todas las familias, solo quedamos nosotros tres, y dos de nuestros tíos pero cinco años atrás ellos murieron ***viendo a los jóvenes* **al proteger a el nuevo integrante entre nosotros que es el pequeño que traemos, mi hermana ha sido como su madre y por eso el no se separaría por nada del mundo de ella, ***suspirando* **por eso reconocemos que Fuyu quiere demasiado a sus padres-dijo el joven viéndolos- poco después me uní a el ejercito de el reino pero poco después supimos que Fuyu empezó a correr peligro

La joven peli castaña quedo sorprendida ante tal explicación y dio un suspiro al saber que su querido peli rosa estaba bien y de que él nunca estuvo en ese lugar que ellos describieron, los dos maestros miraron con cierto desconcierto porque no podían creer en tales palabras que decían cada uno de ellos, tal vez era mentira o tal vez no, claro estaba que ellos no se podían arriesgar a todo eso porque qué pasaría si lo que dijeron es verdad que harían ellos con un problema grande, de repente se escucho un fuerte ruido, tan inmenso que alarmo a los que estaban en esa oficina y salieron a ver qué pasaba.

En la parte del gremio unas personas habían aparecido atacando, no sabían todos los del gremio el porqué de que estaban ahí pero les sorprendió ver como se dirigían a los dos pequeños, el viento soplo fuerte y dejo ver las dos caras, una joven de cabellos morados y ojos verdes junto a un joven de cabellos verdes con ojos morados, se acercaron rápidamente a los dos pequeño pero no fueron por el pequeño que pensaban atacar sino que al pequeño que tenia la capa, de un momento a otro lo habían alzado y quitado la capa, dejando ver a ese pequeño por completo…

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Minaaa chicos... bueno se que no tengo perdon por ausentarme tanto pero como decirlo estuve en dos semanas de examenes y una semana despues estuve dando vueltas por la escuela asi que creanme que ahorita es mi gran alivio escribirles este capitulo ademas de todo que piensan de este capitulo que les ensenara... (disculpen mi nueva compu no tiene la n) lo que ocurrio con su familia de Natsu muajajajajajajajaja soy un poquito malis pero si se fijan bien este fanfic es casi igual que el anterior asi que si se sorprendieron werever forever alone... ya que de todos modos les iba a mostrar lo que sucedio con su familia ok ahora a responder los reviews que veo que han aumentado...**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Pues ahora vez lo sorprendente de este mundo... naaaa solo le puse que huyeron nada mas pero como lo dire Aki siempre estuvo oculta por eso no la reconocieron y sorprendentemente te andaras preguntando porque atacan a ese pequeno (gomen a este loco teclado le falta la n) pero lo sabras mas adelante porque no quiero decir mas pero tenlo por seguro sera sorprendentemente fuerte naaa ni tanto porque pasaran cosas ineditas que nunca se esperaran como este capitulo...**

**Guest: Naa si recuerdas bien y si leiste la soledad del dragonslayer recordaras que Natsu tenia el cabello oscuro cuando el sello lo posello y todo eso y para todo lo demas la magia de Fuyu pues no se los dire hasta el siguiente capitulo**

**Gialeslie: Lamentablemente no pude cumplir lo que me pidiste de que no le hiciera nada a Aki ni a Natsu ademas eso le quita lo malvado a los malos y aparte de todos sigo con la maldad jejejejejejeje es que tarde o temprano tendrian que saber el pasado de sus hermanos y todo eso a parte de todo no se como decirlo pero lo que pasara mas adelante sera mas peligroso...**

**Bueno eso es todo Yuli-chan se despide y les pide que dejen sus reviews...**


	6. Inicio de los problemas

**Minaaa chico y chicas espero que anden leyendo este fanfic bueno como sali de vacaciones pues ya sabran que rapido y rapidamente se me dan las ideas por eso les traigo la conti...**

**Aclaraciones**

**() interrupciones o aclaraciones mias**

**** cosas que hacen los personajes**

**cursiva pensamientos entre otras cosas...**

* * *

Capitulo 5. Pequeños problemas

Los jóvenes magos había dirigido su atención a el pequeño que era sujetado por esas personas, pequeño, cabellos rubios claros, ojos rosados como perlas pero les sorprendió ver que nadie hacia nada para detener a esas personas, los niños solo se escondieron detrás de los jóvenes porque tenían miedo a que algo les hicieran pero vieron al pequeño peli negro de mechones rosados su cara expresaba rabia no solo porque esas personas atacaban en un momento en el que él estaba feliz sino porque se atrevían a tocar a su primo.

El pequeño por otra parte se sentía como ido, no sabía qué hacer, quería correr a abrazar a su madre pero no podía, tanto tiempo que había sido separado de aquella persona que amaba tanto y ahora venían a arruinarle su oportunidad de correr y abrazarla fuertemente, se sentía miserable todos esos meses de entrenamiento no valieron nada porque ahora estaba acorralado, tenía miedo, no solo eso sino que sentía temor a que le hicieran algo como su tía, no claro que no lo haría pero primero tenía que escuchar esas palabras que le permitirían dejar a un lado su modo de niño a pasar a uno más poderoso.

Los dos maestros miraban sorprendidos que aquel pequeño estaba en esa situación, querían ayudarlo pero como, sus miembros de su gremio no se movían porque protegían a sus hijos, la joven castaña solo esperaba solo un indicio para atacar pero lo que les sorprendió a ambos maestros y la joven castaña era que esas dos personas no hacían nada para rescatar al pequeño y se preguntaron a que tanto podían llegar esa familia, podían hacer que ese pequeño no hiciera nada o es que acaso no lo querían ver, una palabra se artículo de la joven peli rosa y llamo la atención de todos absolutamente todos.

-***seria* **Hinata Dragneel, ahora mismo quiero ver que tanto has aprendido con tu tío, o es que acaso no quieres ver cómo me siento al verte-dijo la joven peli rosa- ***gritando* **Ahora Hinata Dragneel demuestra que eres un Dragneel defiende el apellido

-***sonriendo* **Valla que eres idiota este mugre pequeño no puede ni moverse, y me anda aburriendo ver que no hacen nada, me lo llevare conmigo porque como dijeron unas personas este pequeño es muy especial ***viendo a los jóvenes* **puede ver el futuro, no solo eso sabe como morirán-dijo con tal ironía aquel joven de cabellos verdes

Pero de repente sintió algo que le llamo la atención vio como el pequeño se empezaba a mover, los jóvenes en el gremio miraron sorprendidos al igual que los maestros y ni se digan los niños de ese gremio, el pequeño se zafo de ese agarre y después bajo de manera un tanto elegante, la joven peli morada miro sorprendida ahora si esto iba enserio, corrió rápidamente al pequeño pero él lo esquivo rápidamente, después de ese shock momentáneo que tuvo ese joven corrió a atacarlo, los del gremio no solo miraban sorprendidos sino que también no entendían el porqué ese pequeño sabia pelear tan bien, no solo eso sino que vieron como ocupaba una magia pero como podía si sus hijos que eran de la edad del pequeño peli negro de mechones rosados solo podían usar su magia pero bien poco, de nuevo dirigieron su mirada a ese lugar donde el pequeño peleaba, de un momento a otro no sabían que pensar, ya que ese pequeño hacia una gran pelea como si fuera de la edad de diecisiete años.

-***haciendo una pose* **Loto oculto Dragneel… puños del dragón del fuego… rugido del dragón del cielo… magia escrita… reequipamiento- repetía a cada segundo el pequeño cada magia que se sabía algunas desconocías y otras no

**-*corriendo*** No me impresiona nada de lo que hagas, maldito mocoso tu y tu descendencia morirán, primero veremos cómo sufres si atacamos a aquella joven-dijo el joven peli verde divertido

**-*gritando*** No te atrevas a tocar a MI MAMÁ, loto Zenbosakura del Dragneel- dijo el pequeño después de un fuerte grito

De un momento a otro vieron todos los jóvenes a dirección del pequeño rubio, el cual con mencionar eso hizo que algo extraño sucediera, una magia lo atrapo y después lo cubrió donde nada dejaba ver a los jóvenes, sorprendidos después de que el pequeño apareciera con un uniforme como un militar pero alrededor de él un montón de pétalos de Sakura que después giraron rápidamente en dirección de los malos y poco a poco cayeron en tal gracia de que nadie pudo ver lo que paso pero se sorprendieron al ver que el pequeño, ese solo pequeño los derroto.

La joven peli rosa avanzo a paso decidido no solo para ver cómo estaba el pequeño sino que también tenía que ver que haría con esos que iban por el pequeño, no solo eso sino que tenía que saber porque iban a atacar a ese lugar lleno de magos, que tonto en su sano juicio lo haría, eso era la pregunta de ella. Los jóvenes vieron como la joven caminaba de manera silenciosa y vieron a el joven que estaba parado observando sin duda alguna ellos dos eran un caso en que aprender porque poner a ese pequeño a pelear eso no era de una persona normal según ellos.

-***cerca del joven peli verde* **Dime quien te ha enviado y porque quieres a Hinata, o mejor dicho dime cuál es tu propósito de venir a un gremio lleno de magos-dijo la joven muy cerca de esa joven - ***viendo a la joven peli morada*** O es que acaso haces esto por puro placer de querer experimentar que se siente atacar a un gremio

-Nos mando… nos mando ***débil* **la persona que… que quiere liberar… el sello… el sello del demonio… no solo eso… al que trataron como basura en su gremio… nos mando por el niño de especialidad inmensa… el que puede ver varias cosas con exactitud-dijo el joven débilmente

-Solo porque vez que Hinata es pequeño crees que es débil ***sonriendo* **pues ya aprendieron la lección no solo eso, ahora saben que pasa cuando hacen enojar a un Dragneel y veo que andan provocando a mi querido hermano** *caminando en dirección a el pequeño* **es pequeño pero es fuerte mi pequeño niño, y mi hermano es un demonio si se meten con el morirán-dijo la joven en una señal de triunfo-asi que dile a esa persona que ***con una cara fulminante*** si se meten con uno de nosotros se meten con todos

Los dos jóvenes tirados vieron con terror aquella joven que miraba con una cara súper enojada, no solo eso sino el pequeño niño de cabellos rubios los miraba de la misma forma, vieron para todos lados no sabían que hacer estaban rodeados de todos esos jóvenes magos y niños pero claro esos niños nunca superarían a el pequeño rubio que apenas unos momentos los había apaleado con todo el poder que tenia o tal vez ni tan siquiera la mitad del poder, respiraron y de momento a otro ellos desaparecieron rápidamente, los jóvenes magos solo tragaron en seco al ver como ese pequeño tenía demasiado poder y solo dirijieron su mirada a esas personas.

-Estas bien Hina-chan** *abrazandolo*** Gracias a todo que nada te paso... solo dime una cosa que tanto viste de lo que iba a suceder porque *suspirando* no me puedes mentir-dijo la joven mientras abrazaba a el niño calidamente

-Muy bien no entendi nada pero me podrian explicar porque buscan a** *viendo a el pequeño*** ese niño o es que acaso no nos responderan por eso-dijo el maestro mago de los rayos

-Solo les dire ***suspirando*** que buscan a Hina-chan por sus dones que tiene los cuales son ver el futuro con presicion no importa que crean que lo cambiaran porque ya esta escrito en la vision de Hinata-dijo la joven viendo a los dos maestros

-Entonces se puede decir que este pequeño niño puede ver lo que nos pasara aunque intentemos cambiar nuestro futuro lo que ve este niño no cambiara para nada- comento el joven mago dragonslayer de luz

- Yo solo les puedo decir ***viendo a los magos*** que sino piden perdon de sus actos pasara algo con este gremio, no solo con su gremio sino tambien con sus desendientes ya que a Fairy Tail ***hablando alto*** tiene dos opciones que es pedir perdon y seguir viviendo o seguir callados y morir-dijo el pequeño rubio de una manera determinada

Al momento de escuchar esas palabras todos en el gremio quedaron sorprendidos ante esas palabras del niño rubio no solo por lo inpredecible era su futuro sino que tenian dos opciones las cuales los llevaban a la vida o la muerte, tambien andaban sorprendidos no solo porque ese pequeño les habia dicho lo que pasaria sino que ese pequeño de tan solo, claramente no sabian cuantos años tenian sino aparentaba unos cinco o cuatro años era tan poderoso ya que habia derrotado a dos enemigos que se veian realmente fuertes.

Un tic hizo en su cabeza porque se habian dado cuenta de que tal vez solo aparentaba inocencia o tal vez ellos tambien eran aun mas fuertes hasta podria ser que eran mas fuertes que los dos maestros...Claro que no, pensaron sus maestros eran los mas fuertes, si habia la posibilidad de que si eran fuertes pero dudaban de que tanto serian porque no los habia visto pelear pero probablemente su fuerza era similar a su antiguo amigo una fuerza inmenza que logro derrotar a varios enemigos entonces no estarian en lo equivocado porque su fuerza o se podria comparar porque la cosa nunca terminaria en esa duda ya que comprovaron con tan solo ver a ese pequeño pelear que no podian pensar nada malo de los demas.

En otro lado, el ahora joven peli negro miraba fijamente a la nada porque no sabia que pensar ya que sus pensamientos andaban cambiando desde los mas minuciosos porque andaban cambiando poco a poco, no solo eso sino pensaba en como debian terminar todos, vio de nuevo en direccion a la cabaña y observo como la joven peli blanca salia rapidamente como espantada no solo por eso sino que noto que sus cabellos habian cambiado tenia mechones morados y una duda pequeña salio de su mente y lo comprovo cuando vio su mirada igual de perdida como la de el y en ese entonces supo que algo malo pasaba no solo con el.

-Natsu, algo malo pasara si no nos movemos de aqui ***agarrandole la mano*** se que te preguntaras porque mi cabello es morado pero te lo explicare mientras caminamos demasiado rapido ***caminando mientras le jalaba la mano*** Esas cosas nos buscan, no solo eso sino que tu sello afectara a los que lo tuvieron o a los que tienen uno similar lo que implica que afectara a tus hermanos-dijo la joven peli blanca corriendo

- Pero no creo que sea verdad ***espantado*** me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas y he pensado que algunos de los miembros de City of Darkness no tienen el sello ***parando un rato*** y me pregunto porque tu tambien tienes el sello es lo que no entiendo-dijo el joven peli negro en un momento de pensamiento

-Lo se te preguntas esas cosas pero lo que ***deteniendose*** afecta a uno afecta a su sangre no importa como ni el porque pero tarde o temprano a nosotros nos capturaron ***viendolo fijamente*** y poco despues nos pusieron el sello-dijo la joven peli blanca mirandolo fijamente

-Entonces la ultima vez que los vi fue en ese entonces no como me lo suponia** *suspirando*** sea como sea no me importa nada de lo que ocurra me contaste de que Fuyu y al pequeño que cuidan pueden estar en peligro por eso ***señalandose*** me arriesgare por ellos dos-dijo el joven peli negro con determinacion

-Pero Natsu ***suspirando*** Fuyu es un demonslayer como tu, sabe magias diferentes aunque no se lo enseñaste el lo trae en los genes no importa lo que hagas pero mientras no te pongas en peligro mas ***señalando una marca*** este sello no pasara nada por eso ven conmigo tenemos que irnos y desaparecer durante unas semanas-dijo la joven peli blanca rapidamente- Tenemos que controlar tus inpulsos destructivos

La joven lo miro determinadamente porque este momento era instantaneo para ambos, en milisegundos podrian aparecer esas cosas a los que llamaban Crack, de donde provenian, cual era su objetivo... nadie lo sabia solo sabian que esas cosas robaban las habilidades de cualquier libro o pergamino que tuvieran en mano, se adaptaban a todos los ambientes, al momento no supieron nada ni el porque pero cuando voltearon vieron a esas cosas que estaban enfrente de ellos no solo eso sino que tambien los habia rodeado que pasaria sino pensaban en un plan rapidamente simplemente serian capturados por esas cosas, el sello seria activado y cuatro demonslayers parte del gremio City of Darkness, la locura es lo que consumiria a todos ellos por eso de momento a otro una luz aparecio y dejo ver a dos jovenes, a los dos hermanos del joven peli rosa con toda determinacion.

-Yumi-chan** *atacando a una de esas cosas*** porque no se movieron rapido, sabes lo que pasara si no pensamos un plan rapidamente ahora trata de que no te copien Akira pensara un plan por lo mientras-dijo la joven peli negra mientras atacaba- Hola tal vez no sepas quien soy ***viendo a el joven y dedicandole una sonrisa*** Mucho gusto onii-chan soy Natsuki

-El gusto es mio ***sacando su sable*** ahora dime que debo hacer y te ayudare rapidamente ***esquivando un golpe*** no puedemos esperar tanto tiempo o si-dijo el joven peli negro- ademas tu tambien tienes el cabello negro como yo ***sorprendido*** como paso esto

- El sello actuo de una manera momentanea ***suspirando*** me alivio estar lejos del gremio porque se que Fuyu y Hina-chan se preocuparian ya que tu hijo descubrio tu pasado ***viendolo*** se le nota en sus ojos y en la forma de ver a esas personas-dijo la joven peli negra- No solo eso sino tambien que el sello cuando este completo saciara nuestro poder en uno psicopata y querra** *esquivando varios golpes*** hacer que nosotros actuemos de manera salvajes a como eras tu antes...

Mientras atacaban en otro lado de Fiore, en el gremio mas ruidoso de todos todo era silencio despues de que los magos vieran como los dos jovenes salian corriendo demasiado rapido se asombraron como el pequeño rubio quedaba asombrado no solo eso de sus mejillas color porcelana vieron como salian pequeñas lagrimas y solo en ese entonces supieron porque se habian ido querian seguirlos pero despues observaron a la joven peli castaña que de la misma manera que ellos andaban pasmados cada una persona del gremio y los magos solo dirijieron su mirada a la joven peli roja conocida como Titania la cual se veia que su personalidad andaba cambiando a la de antes...

-Gray, Lucy ***enojada*** que demonios anda pasando en el gremio deberian andar buscando una mision e ir a hacerla-dijo la joven peli roja con el mismo caracter que tenia antes

- No hay momentos para eso señorita, ahorita mismo anda ocurriendo algo y si no ayudan ustedes el equipo mas fuerte de este ***viendolos detenidamente*** insignificante gremio no solo ellos estaran perdidos sino tambien los que tienen ese sello** *suspirando*** inplicando a usted señorita-dijo detenidamente el pequeño rubio en un afan de detener lo que pasaba

-Veo que andas diciendo varias cosas ***suspirando*** y he escuchado todo lo que dijeron esas personas pero como te creere todo ya que no sabemos nadie del gremio si lo que dijeron era cierto o no-dijo el joven rubio dragoslayer de la luz

-Ustedes deberian saber mejor que nadie que no estan mintiendo ni mi madre ni mi tio, ya que ***suspirando*** aunque no me crean la prueva esta en los Dragones que alguna vez criaron a los dragonslayer ***viendo a los magos del gremio*** ya que los Dragones son mienbros del clan Dragneel y no solo eso sino tambien en algunas magias ya que provienen de la descendencia de nuestro clan ya sino llegan a creer es su problema por lo mientras ***caminando a la salida*** me largo de este lugar-dijo el pequeño rubio en un ataque de furia

-Espera ***sorprendiendo a todos los del gremio*** Hinata verdad, no se si este gremio no te cree pero yo si te creo ya que muchas veces Natsu hablaba entre sueños y decia algo sobre una persona ***caminando hacia el niño*** y la persona que mencionaba entre sueños era una llamada Haruka Dragneel me podrias decir quien es-comento la joven peli castaña sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

-Haruka Dragneel ***viendo a la joven castaña*** Es la abuela de mis tios y mi madre- dijo el pequeño sorprendiendo a todos- y siendo especifico se que esa persona cuido de todos ellos durante demasiado tiempo

Los magos se sorprendieron de la misma manera que la joven peli castaña por otro lado los jovenes que andaban peleando contra esas cosas habian sido derrumbados con un poder que nunca habia visto y despues de eso se los llevaron lejos de ese lugar y poco a poco se los llevaba a el lugar donde se habian escapado.

Despues de un rato donde los jovenes estaban inconcientes despertaron poco a poco pero se sintieron raros ya que una gran sed de sangre recorria todo su cuerpo, divisaron donde estaban pero no sabian que pasaba y entonces entedieron todo ya que sus pequeños problemas empezaron a hacerse grandes y no solo eso porque su locura andaba creciendo poco a poco, observaron a cada uno que estaba defrente de ellos en dada lado formando un cuadro, en un cuarto completamente blanco solo ellos supieron que el sello se habia roto pero ya no eran concientes de eso sino que su sinismo era mas grande y su mente era de un psicopata, poco a poco sus recuerdos se fueron borrando de todo lo que sintieron, de todo lo que vivieron y sobre todo olvidaron sus sentimientos hacia las personas que querian solo recordarian lo que paso hace tiempo y de nuevo comenzara la masacre de antes pero esta vez el maestro seguro de si mismo y con todo lo planeado que tenia no dejaria que nada se escapara de sus manos y eso le indicaba que debia deshacerse de la joven rubia la cual fue que termino con su legado asi que porque no penso el joven peli negro ahora su primera presa sera la joven rubia por medio de algo muy divertido y asi acabaria con una molestia para el o tal vez en realidad si la converteria en una demonio de su gremio pero le tendria que poner el sello que el tenia porque asi olvidaria todo y no recordaria nada de nada y terminaria matando a un ser querido para ella.

El joven peli negro solo dijo lo que prepararia y los demas lo escucharon y una sonrisa maligna salio de los tres jovenes ya que pronto acabarian con todo el dolo que causaban los gremios que son una escoria para ellos y de un momento a otro los jovenes salieron de el lugar donde se encontraban y se dirijieron a un cuarto donde cuatro jovenes los esperaban todos miraron sorprendidos a los miembros del antiguo clan a los que ahora serian respetados y conocidos como Citiy of Darkness.

- Maestro** *viendo a el joven peli negro*** que bueno que su sello funciono ahora que hara, ira por sus miembros o ira por la traidora de su gremio, la matara verdad o acaso prepara algo mas para ella** *sacando unos archivos*** esta es la informacion que recolectamos-dijo una joven peli azul

-Gracias Nana ***agarrando las carpetas*** pero por el momento tengo planeado ponerle el sello a la traidora del gremio City of Darkness y no solo eso sino que tambien planeo que mate a ***sonriendo malignamente*** un ser querido para ella-dijo el joven peli negro de forma psicopata- no solo eso sino que despues de eso *viendo a la joven* recuerde lo que te hizo mi preciada muñeca

- Hermano si me lo permites ***mientras cambiaba sus ropas*** yo me encargare de esa escoria ya que yo soy la maquina asecina del gremio y no permitire que ensucies tus manos por culpa de una traidora ***tomando una pistola*** y si es posible matare a el maestro de Fairy Tail por ti-dijo la joven peli rubia

-Primero tus cabellos eran negros y ahora son rubios, mi querida hermana** *dandole la carpeta*** esta es su informacion tu y el se encargaran de la escoria no solo eso sino que tambien ***sonriendo malignamente*** haremos una gran entrada-dijo el joven peli negro acariciando los cabellos de su hermana

- Eliminare y acabare con todo el mal, ***tomando de la nada una espada y poniendose un sombrero militar negro*** No solo eso sino que tambien disfrutare de los gritos ahogados del dolor que sintiran las dos** *poniendose un parche*** ya que no han conocido a las dos personas adelante-dijo el joven de cabellos blancos

-Mientras tanto porque no vamos a nuestro gremio** *viendo a los otros jovenes*** Primo me voy si me lo permites, espero que su caceria este terminada en la tarde ya que los esperare-dijo la joven peli morada telestransportandose

Los tres jovenes se habian quedado solo en ese cuarto, la joven que ahora era rubia se habia acabado de arreglar su cabello en una coleta y adornaba una flor roja de un lado de esa coleta, ahora llevava un kimono corto mientras lo cubria una bata blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y en sus pies usaba unos sandalias, mientras que el otro joven peli blanco llevaba un traje militar **(como los nazis)** y un parche en el ojo izquierdo y en un lado llevaba una espada mientras que tenia un sombrero negro que lo cubria, y al final el maestro de City of Darkness que habia cambiado sus habituales ropas por una playera manga larga color blanco que tenia un chaleco color negro, unos pantalones negros y zapatos negros, en su cuello estaba amarrado un listo negro haciendo un moño por detras y un sombrero pequeño en su cabello.

**-*sonriendo*** Ahora Fairy Tail preparence para el regreso de City of Darkness-dijo el maestro de forma siniestra

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno chicos ahora saben algo mas siniestro... muajajajajajaja neee ademas estaba pensando como darle trama a esto y se me ocurrio esto, bueno en el siguiente capitulo abra batalla ademas no se porque pero presiento que alguien me querra matar pero ya que ademas chicos tambien actualize mi fanfic mas reciente que es Firework, ahi concurso para los que lo han leido y no han dejado sus reviews, en los demas fanfics algunos andan parados terriblemente pero no se preocupen desde hoy trabajare para los siguientes capitulos... sin mas demora respondere los reviews... **

**AnikaSukino 5d: Bueno primero que nada pues ya sabes lo que paso y ciertamente todos al especial tu mas seguro me querran matar por lo que hice pero creanme que esto sera lo mejor porque uffff despues de aqui habra sangre, peligros, dolores, cosas en especial sufrimiento no solo eso sino que vendra algo especial y ya sabran de lo que hablo ya que Fuyu es hijo de Natsu y por ende es un demonslayer que por cierto el sello lo afectara un poco pero no demasiado no hasta que le pongan el mismo sello que a Natsu por eso neeee, ya sabras ademas el cambio de Erza a su misma personalidad de antes fue inesperado para todos y mas lo que dijo Hina a todos ya que nadie se lo esperaba lo que dijeron ellos...**

**sakurita preciosa: Pues aqui esta la conti espero que lo hayas leido y tambien que dejes tus reviews...**

**Bueno me despido sin antes decirles que espero que dejen sus reviews... muchos besitos a todos ustedes y espero que no me quieran matar...**


	7. Momento de desesperacion

**Holiss chicos y chicas que son mis queridos lectores, hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de la conti y espero que les guste y por cierto lean la parte de abajo que aclarare algunas dudas...**

**Aclaraciones: **

**** cosas que hacen los personajes**

**() interrupciones o aclaraciones mias**

**cursiva pensamientos entre otras cosas**

**El momento menos importuno puede llevarte al borde de la desesperacion...**

* * *

Capitulo 6. Momento de desesperacion

En el gremio los jovenes que habian escuchado el nombre de esa persona se sorprendieron ya que algo dentro de ellos les decia que ese nombre era mencion de poder y dolor, no sabian el porque pero al ver a ese niño rubio parado y siendo agarrado por la joven peli castaña ya no sabian que pensar sus mentes divagaban a lo que habia dicho el pequeño, como era posible que alguien que no habia conocido a esa persona soñara con ella o es que tal vez porque algo decia que su amigo o mejor dicho su ex-amigo conocio esa persona pero muy poco por eso soñaba con aquella persona pero ahora venia el porque de todo esto, la pregunta retumbaba por todos lados ya que en ese preciso momento todo eso pasaba y ellos habian decidido olvidar ya que hacia demasiado daño pensar en todo lo que paso, en lo que hicieron y tambien en lo que no hicieron y a cada momento se han culpado pero no fue el mayor problema pensar que el joven peli rosa sabia mas que ellos, nunca pensaron que era mas poderoso o que era mas rencoroso, de todos esos pensamientos no se dieron cuenta de como el maestro actual del gremio se acercaba a el pequeño el cual miraba con determinacion a todos y en ese momento se sorprendieron al saber que ese pequeño era mas maduro que todos ellos y en aquel instante empezo algo.

-Dime pequeño como es que pretendes hacernos creer en todo esto, no solo en eso sino que, que pasaria si tu estas equivocado en todo esto** *viendo a el niño* **que pasaria con mi gremio-dijo el maestro con determinacion

- Ustedes son los que no me creen ***caminando hacia dentro*** pero que pasaria si les contara un secreto y ese secreto es sobre la persona que dijo ella no solo eso sino que les contara el secreto sobre mi familia ***viendo a los jovenes*** pensarian en lo mismo, pensaran que sus vidas fueron pesimas y por eso se unieron a este patetico gremio pues desde que les empiece a contar esta historia no pensaran mas en eso-dijo el pequeño atemorizando a todos los presentes

- Maldito mocoso ***levantandose de su lugar*** y tu quien te crees para decir esas cosas, tu no conoces nuestra historia, no conoces lo que pasamos ni mucho menos sabes porque odiamos ***acercandose*** a tu tio-dijo la joven peli roja enojada

-Se todo sobre ti Erza Scarlet ***viendo a la joven*** no me importa lo que digan los demas pero yo no te tengo miedo ya que tu y yo somos diferentes en muchos sentidos, ya que yo ***señalandose*** no soy un cobarde como tu que se esconde detras de una armadura, tampoco soy alguien que se enoja por cualquir cosa, yo no controlo a todos mis amigos** *sonriendo*** y mucho menos soy un idiota como tu Erza Scarlet-dijo el pequeño rubio sorprendiendo a todos- y sabes que mas se todo tu pasado** *caminando hacia ella*** todo lo que pasaste, se que por tu culpa murio ese tal Simon, se que Kagura se quiere vengar y quiere matar a Jerall por tu culpa ahora dime que piensas hacer

- Como te atreves a decirle eso a nuestra tia ***caminando hacia el*** no solo eso, sino a decir cualquier cosa de nuestro gremio no sabes lo que dices, todos aqui quieren y aprecian a este gremio no solo eso ***viendo a el joven*** mi madre y mi padre lo aprecian demasiado, ya que yo Jael Eucliffe Heartfilia soy mago de Fairy Tail-dijo un pequeño de cabellos negros

- No me importa si eres mago o no de este insignificante gremio** *agarrandolo del cuello*** solo te dire esto tu madre y tu padre son unas escorias y este gremio esta lleno de eso** *enojado*** de todos modos les contare la historia pero antes** *caminando a un lado*** agarrence de las manos o de los hombros como quieran se los mostrare por recuerdos ***sonriendo*** felicitaciones veran el pasado-dijo el pequeño de manera ironica

Todos los del gremio se agarraron de las manos o de los hombros esperando que el pequeño se uniera, vieron como se agarro de la mano del pequeño peli rosa con mechones negros y tambien de la joven peli castaña, poco a poco vieron todos como todo a su alrededor se iluminaba y de ahi todo se volvia distante vieron para todos lados y de repente frente a ellos estaba una enorme casa, los que eran el ex-equipo creian o reconocieron como si fuera la mansion de la joven rubia, la cual se sorprendio al ver cierto parecido pero se sorprendieron al ver a una señora de pelos morados caminaba a paso decidido a esa casa cuando vieron varias personas salieron a recibirla y de ahi entro por esa enorme puerta de colores vivos, voltearon a ver a el pequeño que solo estaba con semblante serio y de ahi les dijo que solo unos cuantos lo acompañaria.

- Entonces me acompañaran ellos ***señalando a varios magos*** dos rubios, una peli roja, dos peli azules, un peli negro, dos peli blancas y mi tia con Fuyu, pero les advierto algo no nos pueden ver** *suspirando*** pero no pueden tocar nada me entendieron-dijo el pequeño rubio

-Porque tengo que ir con este mocoso ***quitandose su re-equipamiento*** ademas no creo que sea buena idea ir por estos lados y con este mocoso de guia- dijo la joven peli roja

-Mira, ***suspirando*** se que hice algo indebido faltando el respeto a un mayor pero mis mayores me han enseñado que no debo respetar a las personas que se pasan de hipocritas asi que** *caminando hacia esa enorme mansion*** si no quieren ir quedense y no me sigan, ademas no creo que sean lo suficiente para ver el pasado de los Dragneel-dijo el pequeño con cierto desinteres- ***volteando a verlos*** Y primero que nada yo no soy, un mago celestial, no soy un dragonslayer, Titania, un mago de hielo, una demonio ni mucho menos ***viendolos enojado*** soy un insignificante mago que no sabe mas que alabar a el gremio que no sirve para nada, ya que yo ***señalandose*** Soy Hinata Kokoro Dragneel y soy un Demonslayer y soy un Dragneel

- Espera aunque ellos no les importe el pasado de ustedes a mi ***tocandose el pecho*** me interesa demasiado ya que sabre el porque dejaron a Natsu con Igneel su padre adoptivo, no solo eso sino que desde que vi a tu madre y a tu tio vi que sus almas estaban dañadas espiritualmente y quiero saber que les paso-dijo la joven peli castaña sorprendiendo a todos

- Hinata verdad ***acercandose a el pequeño*** se que juzgar a nuestro gremio es lo mas prudente para ti, pero ahi algo que quiero saber este pasado que nos muestras ahi algo que nos ayude a todo lo que pasa** *suspirando*** ya que como maestro actual debo ver por el bienestar de mis miembros y tambien de los que se fueron-dijo el señor peli castaño

- Puede ser cierto, el pasado les enseñara algo que les puede ayudar de cierta forma pero no creo que den con el, si es que envian a ese grupo de imbeciles asi que ***viendo a el señor*** diganme aun los enviara ya que como veo aqui ahi una bipolar y varios que no contralan sus sentimientos y emociones- dijo el pequeño de la mejor manera posible

Despues de que el pequeño hablara claramente con el maestro actual de Fairy Tail, observo detenidamente a los que mandaron y ciertamente era el mismo ex-equipo de su tio, el joven peli rosa, por otro lado cuando entraron a el camino rumbo a la gran masion vieron a varios objetos interesantes en esa enorme mansion, poco a poco descubrieron a varias personas y observaron como el pequeño rubio no le importaba si cruzaba con alguien solo seguia el camino normalmente y al ver como atravesaba la puerta se sorprendieron pero poco despues lo siguieron, otra sorpresa mas se llevaron al ver lo lujoso de todo, lo grande y espacioso que era, los cuadros que habia por todos lados y en un momento alguno todos hasta el pequeño rubio se detuvieron a ver un cuadro sorprendente, vieron con detenimiento cada uno de ellos, el pequeño solo miraba cada una de las personas y cuando se dieron cuenta dieron con esa joven peli morada que habia entrado a esta mansion.

-Ella es Haruka Dragneel, la abuela de mis tios y mi madre ***señalando a cada persona*** el de alla es su esposo, ellos dos son sus tios, gemelos por cierto y con cierto interes les digo que su cabello es del mismo color que mi tio y mi madre**, *suspirando*** y ella es la madre de mis tios y mi madre por cierto interes se parece mucho a mi tio Akira- dijo el pequeño con desinteres

Todos observaron otra vez el cuadro y vieron a una señora de cabellos morados junto a un señor peli rojo de ojos verde oliva como el joven peli rosa, dos jovenes de cabellos rosados y con los mismos ojos y al final una joven de cabellos peli rojos y ojos verde olivas, desde el punto de vista todos vieron como si fueran una gran familia, siguieron caminando y de ahi se encontraron con otro cuadro donde estaban los dos jovenes peli rosas y ambos estaban vestidos como si se hubieran casado, otro cuadro mas y vieron a la joven peli roja con otro joven contrayendo matrimonio, poco a poco fueron viendo los dos cuadros y obtuvieron una respuesta demasiado rara y se preguntaron el porque y despues vieron a el pequeño rubio que solo asintio lentamente y supieron que el joven peli rosa y la otra joven similar a el eran hijos de esos dos jovenes, en ese momento supieron que en ese lugar existio lo que llamaban_ Incesto _pero como se preguntaron y poco despues vieron a el otro cuadro y supieron que el otro era hijo de esa joven y la duda llego al momento al saber que vieron que habia una pequeña peli blanca.

- De cierta forma se dieron cuenta de que ***suspirando*** ellos dos vienen de esta union y mi tio Akira viene de la otra junto a Yumi que aun no la conocen, ellos siempre han finjido varias cosas ***viendo el cuadro*** pero lo que sucedera ahorita los sorprendera solo esperen unos minutos-dijo el pequeño viendo el reloj cercano a ellos

Y ahi estaban todos viendo para todos lados, pero ninguna respuesta se les daba entonces que pasaria, y volvieron a ver a la entrada de esa mansion y ahi entraron dos jovenes iguales a los de ese cuadro ambos llevaban consigo un pequeño bulto y se sorprendieron al ver a ambos muy felices y al momento de que siguieron por el pasillo por donde estaban vieron a esos bultos los cuales eran ellos dos, los jovenes y el pequeño rubio les hizo la señal para seguirlos y asi fue como los siguieron por un camino largo y cuando vieron entraron a un cuarto ellos tambien lo hicieron y ahi vieron a la señora peli morada que miraba a los dos jovenes y ellos a la señora, poco despues entro la otra joven peli roja que cargaba a un pequeño de un año y junto a ella un joven que miraba a los dos jovenes recien llegados y al momento de que cerraron la puerta la tension se volvio mas grande.

- Madre porque nos has pedido que vinieramos a la casa cuando estabamos** *suspirando*** en nuestro hogar cuidando a los pequeños que tienen fiebre, sabes mejor que nada que nosotros no aceptaremos a lo que nos pides** *mirando a la señora*** nosotros no daremos a Natsu ni a Natsuki con nuestra hermana-dijo la joven peli rosa de forma respetuosa

-Yo no pedi su opinion de ambos sabes muy bien que a lo que llaman hogar no es uno para estos pequeños** *viendo a los jovenes*** ellos merecen una familia normal, tu padre y yo cometimos un error al casarlos por eso ahora** *suspirando*** veo por el bien de sus hijos asi que por favor no sean imprudentes y den a los pequeños, les aseguro que nada malo les pasara-dijo la señora viendo a los dos jovenes

-Ya te dijimos que no te los daremos sabes lo que significa todo esto para nosotros, preferimos que nuestros pequeños se queden** *viendo a la señora con odio*** con Igneel que con la loca de mi hermana-dijo el joven peli rosa con odio- tu y mi padre cometieron un error que nosotros no lo haremos pero no queremos que ***cargando a un bebe*** nuestros hijos sufran a manos de esta loca

-Entiendo pero ya se los dije por eso se que ustedes** *suspirando*** no tenian la intecion de traer a los dos juntos y dejaron a uno no se en donde pero se atrevieron a traer a Natsuki ***viendo a los dos jovenes*** asi que daran a la pequeña por las buenas o por las malas-dijo la señora enojada- y me dicen en donde esta el pequeño Natsu

- Lastima madre pero no sabras donde esta Natsu y tampoco te daremos a nuestra pequeña por eso ***sonriendo*** no nos dejaremos despues de todo no confiabamos en ustedes-dijo la joven dirijiendose a donde estaba la señora

Al momento que esa joven se acerco los que veian se sorprendieron tal poder que tenia y poco despues vieron como comenzaba una batalla por protejer a esos dos pequeños pero se sorprendieron al ver como la joven peli roja corria a una gran potencia y poco despues le dio un golpe a los dos jovenes haciendo que el joven que cargaba aquel bulto lo soltara pero la joven peli roja lo agarro con destreza y poco despues vieron una sorprendente y enorme batalla y al final de cuentas vieron como frente a sus ojos esos dos jovenes terminaban siendo asesinados a manos de la joven peli roja y escucharon el pequeño lloriqueo que el pequeño bulto origino al escuchar un grito de dolor por parte de uno de los dos jovenes y los jovenes que veian se sorprendieron al ver aquella masacre y vieron como el pequeño rubio los observaba sin expresion alguna. De repente ya no estaban en ese lugar y estaban a fuera de esa mansion, vieron para todos lados y vieron todo el bosque y escucharon un pequeño llanto siguieron a el pequeño rubio y se sorprendiero al ver a otro bulto igual que el anterior dentro de una canasta cuando se querian acercar vieron como algo bajaba de los cielos y se escondieron pero se sorprendieron al ver a el pequeño rubio ahi viendo como si nada y habian recordado algo, se sorprendieron al ver como un dragon descendia y poco despues veia con curiosidad la canasta y en un momento saco a el pequeño que lloraba demasiado.

-Valla es cierto lo que me dijeron tus padres ***viendo a el pequeño*** desde ahora cuidare de ti, lo entiendes verdad, ahora yo soy tu padre-dijo el dragon sonriendo-Soy Igneel pequeño y tu eres Natsu, pero ahora que me acuerdo ***acostandolo en el pasto*** te llamas tambien Takeshi que nombres tan mas interesantes

Otra vez se vieron alejados de ese lugar y vieron a los miembros del gremio de nuevo, todos se sorprendieron al ver a todos palidos y asustados, temblando como si huvieran visto algo realmente horripilante pero que harian y de nuevo observaron a el pequeño rubio que observaba a los demas como si no le importara nada, poco despues les dijo que se agarraran de las manos y de ahi otra vez vieron por todos lados y observaron el mismo lugar pero esta vez habia algo diferente ya que vieron a una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados correr por todo ese jardin, con un simple vestido blanco y un sombrero de paja que la cubria del sol, poco despues salio un pequeño peli rojo el cual corrio detras de ella como si la quisiera alcanzar para hacerle algo y segundos mas tarde salia de esa mansion una pequeña peli blanca que se veia triste, cosa que hizo que detuviera a los dos pequeños y cuando escucharon unas palabras se sorprendieron y entraron corriendo rapidamente y poco despues siguieron a el pequeño rubio que caminaba hacia la mansion, entraron y vieron como los pequeños lloraban al ver a la señora tirada y demasiada sangre corria por todo el piso, observaron otra vez y vieron a esa joven peli roja que cargaba algo en sus manos y de ahi salia sangre, vieron en direccion a los pequeños que al ver eso se sorprendieron y salieron corriendo, el pequeño peli rojo cargo a la pequeña peli blanca y le agarro la mano a la pequeña peli rosa la cual lloraba demasiado.

Los siguieron y cuando vieron ellos se encontraban en un inmenso bosque, los dos pequeños que iban tomados de las manos respiraban alteradamente y la pequeña que era cargada solo estaba temblando de miedo, poco despues vieron como la joven corria a gran velocidad y llegaba en frente de ellos, las dos pequeñas solo se aferraron aun mas a el pequeño peli rojo que no sabia que hacer en ese entonces pero los jovenes querian ir y darle una palisa a esa persona pero no podian y cuando observaron la pequeña peli rosa grito a mas no poder de un inmenso dolor y los dos pequeños restantes no sabia que hacer, los jovenes habia dirijido su mirada a la pequeña la cual habia caido rapidamente y poco despues los dos pequeños.

Las siguientes cosas que vieron fueron horribles y las mas peores para los jovenes ya que como veian los padres hacian experimentos con los pequeños hasta que alguien los interrumpio y eran dos jovenes que iban de paso, nunca supieron como ni cuando pero vieron como ellos dos ayudaban a los ahora jovenes a escapar y cuando estaban lejos vieron como su casa y todo su alrededor era incendiado por algo que no sabian que fue pero al ver todo eso no importo nada ya que ellos tres eran libres de todo eso pero los jovenes que miraban estaban realmente sorprendidos al ver como ellos llevaron una vida diferente que al del joven peli rosa, mucho mas diferente ya que ellos habia sufrido un gran dolor tanto fisico como emocional, no solo eso sino que habia quedado sorprendidos de la forma de ver de la joven peli rosa, para ella no habia odio en su mente en ese entonces siempre la vieron sonreir como si de ello se tratara la vida aunque ella viviera en ese mundo de locos y lleno de personas despiadadas pero que harian si no se podian mover y hacer cambiar su futuro, nada simplemente nada asi que supieron que ella era igual que el joven peli rosa, similares y a la vez diferentes ya que varias cosas los dividian mas su perpectiva del ver el mundo pero siempre vieron como ambos formaban y completaban lo que a el otro le faltaba y sin mas pensar ambos eran como una pieza que hacia de ellos lo mejor de ambos.

Caminaron despues de ver eso y supieron que el pequeño rubio estaba tambien agotado despues de todo no podia usar demasiada magia durante todo un buen rato pero conforme fueron llegando a donde estaban los demas sonrieron ya que era hora de regresar a su gremio y descansar un rato, meditar, recopilar todo lo que habian visto y tambien construir su gremio que habia quedado destruido por el anterior ataque, cuando se vieron preparados para irse de ese pasado horrible de aquellas personas. Llegaron en un instante pero cuando vieron dos personas encapuchadas estaban paradas ahi presintieron que algo malo pasaria y de repente vieron a una tercera persona la cual reconocieron con solo ver un sable pero todo andaba ocurriendo tan confusamente, que pasaria ahora y porque pasaba en esos momentos de terrible desesperacion.

- Valla me acabo de dar cuenta de que entre ustedes ahi varios niños ***quitandose la capa*** me imagino que alguno ha de ser un Heartfilia asi que si no me dicen que niño lleva ese apellido atacaremos a cada uno ***sacando su sable*** o mejor aun me dan a Titania y a Lucy Heartfilia por las buenas-dijo el joven peli negro a tal modo sorprensivo

-Natsu ***susurrando*** pero como paso esto, que te paso-dijo la joven peli castaña sorprendida

- Maldito como te atreves a amenazarnos con nuestros hijos** *re-equipandose*** moriras maldito aunque seas uno del gremio asi que preparate a morir maldito inutil-dijo la joven peli roja atacando

- Asi que se deciden a atacarme ***dandole un golpe y mandandola lejos*** Rin, Len pueden hacer lo que quieran con ellos solo quiero a Titania y a la estupida de Heartfilia ***sonriendo sadicamente*** asi que diganme quieren morir solo por proteger a dos personas-dijo el joven peli negro de forma ruda

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno como sabran varias cosas han paso en el fanfic varios personajes han salido y con eso se enredan demasiado asi que desde ahora pondre al final algunos personajes que salieron y con los que no saben quienes son o porque andan ahi para que no se confundan y para que no me confunda yo tampoco con todo lo que me preguntan o algunas aclaraciones o cosas que me digan ya que algunas veces mi mente divaga por algun lado y no me doy cuenta de como o del porque pero siempre que veo los reviews que me preguntan cosas de algun personaje se me olvida cual es o cuales son asi que gomen pero se que tambien pongo demasidos pero asi la trama no seria interesante asi que cada personaje nuevo saldra aqui abajo junto a los reviews y tambien algunas grandes aclaraciones (por asi decirlo) y tambien cosas de estilo bueno o mejor dicho de estilo de respuesta inmediata... **

**Len: Akira Dragneel, desde ahora lleva el cabello blanco (si es que leyeron el capitulo anterior) porta un sable y un uniforme como el de los nazis**

**Rin: Natsuki Dragneel, desde ahora su cabello es rubio (tambien biene en el capitulo anterior) trae un arma y una vestimenta occidental (lo explique en el capitulo anterior) y si no dan con ninguno de los dos (vean en google busquen karakura- burst) ahi salen las vestimentas... **

**Haruka: Abuela de ellos (ya saben de quienes hablo) y creo que eso es todo... **

**Ahora respondere los reviews y si me falto un personaje de este capitulo aunque no creo... pues me dicen en un review haber si me acuerdo y lo pongo en el siguiente capitulo... **

**sakurita preciosa: Bueno como dije ya no se confunderan y si se confunden yo los ayudare aunque sea un poco, ya que yo me confundo con algunas cosas y tambien busco la trama de esto pro eso algunos personajes ya no salen despues de un capitulo asi que no te preocupes... **

**AnikaSukino 5d: Pues ahora sabes lo que les anda pasando a Fairy Tail aunque no creo que salgan vivos de esta y todo por culpa de Erza, y Hina pues el tiene bastante espiritu porque enfrentarse contra titania siendo un niño pues esta loco para serte sincera y tambien esta lo que vieron los demas con los hermanos de Salamander aunque ufff estuvo bastante interesante todo esto... tambien esta ahora lo que hara Natsu con los demas de City of Darkness ya que si te das cuenta solo quiere a Heartfilia que es para su venganza y tambien a Erza que es para ponerle un sello...**

**Gialeslie: Pues eme aqui tratando de no confundirlos y todo eso pro eso pondre los personajes que salen y todo eso, aunque si se dan cuenta algunos no saldran despues de ese capitulo en el que salen... espero que te alla gustado... **

**Bueno chicos y chicas aunque creo que son mas chicas espero que les alla gustado y dejen sus reviews... coman bien, no intenten asesinar a la persona que esta a lado de ustedes y coman menos azucar... jejejejejejejeje no es cierto espero que dejen sus reviews...**


	8. City of Darkness regresa 12

**Ohayo chicos, espero que les guste demasiado este capitulo me asegure que no tuviera altas de ortografia y si tiene pues es porque no pude controlar todas las faltas de ortografia y tambien haber que pasara, pues no creo que no se le entienda o si... **

**Aclaraciones:**

**() interrupciones o aclaraciones mias**

**** cosas que hacen los personajes**

**cursivas: pensamientos y otras cosas mas**

**La unica salida sera la que piensas...**

- Maldito como te atreves a amenazarnos con nuestros hijos** *re-equipandose*** moriras maldito aunque seas uno del gremio asi que preparate a morir maldito inutil-dijo la joven peli roja atacando

- Asi que se deciden a atacarme ***dandole un golpe y mandandola lejos*** Rin, Len pueden hacer lo que quieran con ellos solo quiero a Titania y a la estupida de Heartfilia ***sonriendo sadicamente*** asi que diganme quieren morir solo por proteger a dos personas-dijo el joven peli negro de forma ruda

* * *

Capitulo 7. City of Darkness regresa 1/2

Todos en el gremio estaban sorprendidos, vieron a donde estaba la joven peli roja la cual se re-equipaba rápidamente pero la sorpresa de ambos maestros era máxima ya que al ver a los dos jóvenes que fueron mandados por el joven peli negro era totalmente indescriptible ya que con solo mirarlos se veía la determinación que llevaban consigo mismo, la joven peli roja salio rápidamente del lugar donde había sido enviada queriendo atacar, cerca de llegar a el lugar pero cuando vieron los demás magos, el joven que ocultaba su cabello pero mostraba el color de sus ojos salio rápidamente, de un momento para otro había parado a Titania de un solo movimiento, le dio un golpe mandándola a volar y el salto rápidamente sacando su sable y de un movimiento rápido había acabado con la armadura de la joven, haciendo que esta cayera de un solo golpe rápidamente y dejándola inconsciente.

Al momento de que vieron eso no solo pensaron que les iba a ir mal, tal vez no pelearían y dejarían que las cosas pasaran como ellos planeaban pero no contaban que alguien de los pequeños salio corriendo directo a la joven peli roja, tampoco habían contado que otros mas también saldrían a proteger a la joven que tanto querían ellos ya que su personalidad había cambiado y se había vuelto bondadosa y cariñosa pero en esos momentos no vieron como el joven peli negro sonreía de alegría.

-Valla unas miniaturas tienen mas coraje que ustedes ***sonriendo*** pero lastima que dije que nadie se metería en mi plan ahora que díganme miniaturas que piensan hacer ya que vieron lo que le paso a ***viendo a la joven*** Titania y ustedes no son nada en comparación de mis dos súbditos o es que acaso quieren morir con mi maquina de destrucción-dijo el joven peli negro divertidamente

-Espera tu no eres mi padre, porque el no es asi ***viendo a el joven*** no entiendo porque pero tu no lo eres ya que el no haría nada asi, el no tiene maldad en su corazón-dijo el pequeño peli negro con mechones rosados al borde de la desesperación

-Padre... pero que idioteces dice este pequeño, yo el gran Takeshi Dragneel no tiene hijos ***mirando a los niños*** enserio no me han respondido y por lo que veo no lo harán entonces les mostrare a ella Rin ***viendo a la joven*** destroza a cada uno de ellos no me importa o mejor aun-dijo el joven haciendo una pausa- Heartfilia hagamos un trato, se que aqui a de estar tu miniatura ***sonriendo macabramente*** puede ser que lo encuentre si es que es tan presumido como su padre pero hago un trato no le hago nada ***viendo a los jóvenes*** ni a el ni a los demás y a cambio se van pacíficamente conmigo aunque no prometo nada si es que ellos me comienzan a atacar

-Estas loco si crees que todos nosotros, todo Fairy Tail te daremos tu paliza porque yo soy Jael Eucliffe Heartfilia y soy mago de este gremio-dijo un pequeño con tanta seguridad

-Espera un momento ***riendo como maniatico*** este enano es hijo de ustedes, Heartfilia crei que eras mejor que todos los demas pero mira con que pequeña hierva me saliste ***suspirando*** lo prometi pero no me hiciste caso ahora si Rin preparate para el caos-dijo el joven peli negro sentandose en un barril

-Estupido como que soy una hierva ***enojado*** no solo eso sino como es que te crees mejor que Fairy Tail-dijo el pequeño enojado

- Fairy Tail esta lleno de personas hipocritas** *caminando directo a los pequeños*** no solo eso sino que este no es el gremio mas fuerte de todos sino que City of Darkness lo es pero tu madre mato a una persona ***viendo a el pequeño neutramente*** asi que pagaras tu con tu vida-dijo la joven rubia macabramente mientras de una de sus mangas sacaba un arma

Los magos sorprendidos no sabian que hacer, la joven rubia estaba espantada y temblando ante el tal hecho de que podria perder a su pequeño, queria correr pero no podia tenia miedo como la ultima vez y cuando menos se lo espero otro de sus amigos salieron corriendo esta vez era la joven peli azul **(Juvia)** la cual queria protegerlos a todos, nadie sabia que hacer en esos simples momentos solo escuchaban lo que decia la joven entre susurros y su mirada parecia neutra y perdida en algun lugar _"Ya no puedo controlar este impulso, escondi en la ondulante manga mi desenvainada locura"_ cuando escucharon esto todos miraron con miedo como esa joven sacaba rapidamente un arma entre tantos del gremio alguien en susurros pronuncio que era "_un rifle barett m 107",_ de un momento a otro la pelea habia comenzado, de un lado salian varios tipos de magia de agua, todos sabian que la joven peli azul habia mejorado hasta ahora era una exelente maga clase S pero contra ella no sabian que pasaria, vieron para el otro donde esa joven solo sonreia_ (yanderemente)_ y disparaba rapidamente vieron como las balas terminaban rapidamente pero ahi no fue donde habia parado ya que de repente de la nada habia salido otra arma y despues vieron a Azuka la hija de Alzack y Bisca la cual miraba sorprendida el arma que habia sacado y en un grito dijo cual era "_XK-11",_ solo se escucho de eso y la joven que tenia esa arma sonrio placidamente y corrio rapidamente hacia la joven peli azul.

La joven peli azul estaba segura que no le harian daño ese tipo de balas por eso no lo esquivo pero estaba en lo contrario cerca de su pierna habia sido el disparo salia sangre que le llego hasta los tobillos, se alejo rapidamente no saiba como o porque le habia afectado eso pero sabia que no debia bajar la guardia ahora que sabia que tan doloroso podia llegar a ser, volteo a ver y vio como el joven peli negro _(Gray)_ corria a ayudarla habian sido descuidados cuando vieron que la joven les apuntaba con el arma y diciendo "_Los humanos son muy frágiles yo no soy más que una muñeca asesina rota Me preguntó, ¿Para qué fui creada? ¿Qué alguien me responda?"_ pero alguien la detuvo y fue el joven peli negro el cual habia cumplido su objetivo ya que habia amarrado a la joven peli roja y la joven rubia se habia entregado con tal de proteger a los del gremio.

-Gracias Fairy Tail pero antes que nada ***dandole un golpe a la joven peli azul*** me llevare tambien a ella veo que no se ha olvidado de sus instintos por eso se ira conmigo ***sonriendo macabramente*** lastima que Rin ya no pudo jugar con ustedes pero bueno otro dia la traigo para que mate tan siquiera a alguien de ustedes-dijo el joven peli negro mientras caminaba hacia el joven seguido por la joven

-Espera un momento para que las quieres ***viendo a el joven*** es acaso para convertirlas de nuevo en tus subditos o es para algo mas-dijo el joven maestro del gremio

-No claro que no, solo a Titania y a Juvia las quiero para eso ***acercandose a la joven rubia*** pero a Heartfilia la convertire en mi muñeca pero antes le hare pagar por todo lo que hizo antes ***sonriendo malignamente*** ya se han de imaginar como quedara despues de que le de castigos, mas seguro no podra ver de su ojo izquierdo, su cabello estara corto ***viendo a los jovenea*** puede ser que se convierta en mi preciada muñeca porque ella lastimo a Nana-dijo el joven peli negro sonriendo malignamente

-No te atrevas a tocarla maldito descarado ***enojado*** antes que eso me tienes que matar-dijo el joven rubio enojado y mega furioso

-Eucliffe me propones algo bueno** *sacando rapidamente su sable*** con mucho gusto te matare, aunque no se porque lo haces facil pero me agrada esa parte cobarde tuya ***acercandose rapidamente a el joven*** no solo eso sino que ahora moriras solo por proteger a una persona hipocrita igual que tu** *clavandole el sable directo en su corazon*** lastima que no viviras para verla como mi muñeca-dijo el joven peli negro aterradoramente

Todos los magos sorprendidos ante tal hecho vieron como el joven rubio caia rapidamente y la sangre se derramaba por todos lados** (waaaa un poco de gore)** miraron aterrados a ese lago de sangre y vieron como el joven peli negro iba a cercandose a los dos jovenes y a sus tres presas, solo falto un pequeño lapso de tiempo para que ellos desaparecieron y otro lapso para que reaccionaran a ver a el joven rubio el cual estaba en simples palabras muerto. El pequeño peli negro de mechones rosados estaba sorprendido a mas no poder no sabia que pensar o que decir, ya habia visto su pasado pero nunca se imagino que algo asi le paso a su padre pero ahora sabia que su padre hizo esas cosas por simple dolor que cargaba en sus corazon, el pequeño de cabellos negros el cual era hijo adoptivo de la joven rubia y el joven rubio no supo que pensar solo las lagrimas recorrieron por todo su rostro inundando ese dolor que tenia en su pecho, no sabia que hacer solo llorar porque en esos momentos se habian llevado dos cosas que eran importante para el miro en direccion de el charco de sangre y poco a poco a el joven que ahora permanecia sin moverse y las lagrimas se escabulleron otra vez mostrando lo indefenso que podria ser.

Los dos maestros que habian visto esa escena no supieron que pensar, solo que en esos momentos no sabrian como actuar tal vez ya habian desaparecido algunos magos de los diferentes gremio como Kagura, tal vez Jura o algun otro mago no sabian que hacer** (solo llorar como nenas)** ya que estaban profundamente en shok, buscaron con la mirada a la joven peli blanca la cual estaba sorprendida al igual que todos, despues a algunos mas pero no sabian que hacer, que ordenar pero alguien los hizo sacar de su profundo shok.

-Tal vez no confien en nosotros ***suspirando*** y los puedo entender pero antes que nada les quiero decir que no se como pero los sellos han sido activados, yo antes era la que los ponia y se como quitarlos ***sorprendiendo a todos*** pero esto sera imposible si se lamentan todo asi que no se si ustedes confiaran en mi pero les dire algo el cual estoy seguro ***viendo a todos*** el volvera y no solo por los que tuvieron el sello sino que tambien vendra por los hijos de ellos-dijo la joven peli castaña sorprendiendo a todos- no solo eso ***ocultando a los dos pequeños*** mientras tengan a alguien que ponga los sellos este ciclo continuara una y otra vez

- Te entendemos pero tenemos que saber si han desaparecido ***viendo a los jovenes*** mas de otros gremios asi confiaremos en ti, no solo eso sino que te pedieremos que te quedes en el gremio-dijo el maestro entre tantas dudas

-Se que tal vez no confiaran en mi** *suspirando*** pero en Hinata confiaran ya que el puede ver con exactitud todo asi que por favor Hinata diles lo que anda pasando-dijo la joven peli castaña mirando a el pequeño

-Acaban de atacar varios gremios** *viendo a todos*** se llevaron a Kagura, Lyon, Miliana, Chelia y no solo eso Rogue que fue de mision tambien lo han capturado ***sentandose en el suelo*** si mis calculos no me fallan en poco tiempo tendran de nuevo el gremio City of Darkness y no solo eso sino que tambien habra una gran masacre si es que no lo evitamos-dijo el pequeño rubio asustando a todos

-El pequeño tiene razon, varios gremios se han contactado con nosotros** *suspirando*** si pasa esto que pasara en el futuro, dime Hinata que pasara-dijo la joven peli blanca preguntando

-Ya no habra futuro** *suspirando*** bueno eso es lo que pasara si sigue pasando todo esto-dijo el pequeño seriamente

Los jovenes magos que escucharon todo lo que habia dicho se habian sorprendido que pasaria si eso sucederia, vieron a el pequeño rubio que estaba con una mirada perdida, poco despues miraron a el pequeño peli negro de mechones rosados el cual estaba oculto detras de su madre, la joven peli castaña por su lado se mostraba seria pero ella estaba hecha un caos mental dentro. Por otro lado en el castillo del gran y poderoso gremio City of Darkness** (me han obligado a decirlo)** el maestro llegaba despues de su cazeria con todo los demas jovenes que eran amarrados y llevados a la planta de abajo **(el zotano)** cuando vieron de nuevo los diferentes tubos donde habian sido puestos antes se sorprendieron ese lugar habia prevalecido, no solo eso sino que vieron que una joven peli morada que caminaba directamente a los jovenes, observo detenidamente a cada joven que andaba ahi y poco despues saco un pincel el cual para ellos era raro y misterioso porque no sabian que pensar parecia sospechoso y cuando vieron como se acerco a la joven peli roja y le ponia una marca con ese pincel vieron como reaccionaba rapidamente, los gritos eran ahogados y llenos de dolor.

Cuando vieron que habia terminado ese dolor, observaron como era jalada rapidamente a uno de esos tubos, medita y viendo todo lo que le haria a esa joven, los jovenes solo miraban sorprendidos ante tal hecho pero no vieron y no contaron con que el maestro del gremio bajaba a ver lo que pasaba, con una sonrisa burlona vio a los jovenes, se acerco lentamente y vio a la joven rubia la cual andaba impactada al hecho de que el otro joven que se le habia enfrentado habia muerto en un simple abrir de ojos, vio como esos ojos miraban divertido a la joven rubia, despues el camino hacia los demas jovenes los cuales estaban sorprendidos pero que pasaria en ese momento se preguntaron todo ya que no sabian que hacer porque se sentian inutiles ante el hecho, lo observaron y el de la misma forma observaba la capsula o tubo en donde estaba la joven peli roja.

-Sabes haces un mejor trabajo que ella** *suspirando*** ahora quiero que cures a la peli azul y a los demas fijate que no esten lastimados o algo por el estilo ya que lo quiero vivos para que sufran ***viendo a la joven*** muy bien Hana espero que hagas un exelente trabajo con ellos, el pince que te di es diferente a el de ella asi que no pasara nada *acercandose a los jovenes* muy bien ahora me llevare a la causante de todo este sufrimiento otra vez, asi que sufriras las concecuencias Heartfilia-dijo el joven peli negro agarrando del cuello a la joven- o es que acaso** *sonriendo sadicamente*** no murio alguien por tu culpa pero dejemoslo asi mejor vamos a jugar

- No fue por mi culpa ***viendo a el joven con odio*** fue la tuya por venir en estos momentos, por tu culpa murio Sting y el gremio esta medio destruido, tu no eres el Natsu que conocia-dijo la joven rubia enojada

-Ya dije que yo no soy Natsu ***dandole un golpe en el estomago*** soy Takeshi Dragneel, ese tal Natsu esta muerto y ademas ese cabello largo no te queda pero bueno me encargare de ti desde ahora ***cortandole su cabello*** ahora eres la misma miseria que cuando hiciste eso asi que estamos a mano inutil persona mimada que no es poderosa ***golpeandola*** no solo eso sino que eres una estupida Heartfilia por desafiarme-dijo el joven peli negro sadicamente- aunque pienso que eres ***agarrandola del cuello*** una estupida al pensar que yo cambiare solo por esas palabras, tal vez el debilucho de Natsu pero yo no me entendiste, siempre fui yo el que estuvo ***ahorcandola*** en este cuerpo durante City of Darkness, tambien parte de mi esta en el pequeño asi que no te preocupes habra mal para un rato

- Hermano, esta todo listo ***viendo a el joven*** me preguntaba porque tardabas demasiado y ahora veo que te andabas divirtiendo torturando a esta pobre infeliz ***suspirando*** se quedo sin esposo y ahora su hijo esta triste aunque es adoptivo** *viendo al rededor*** este lugar es hermoso y exelente para que muera pero aun la necesitas verdad-dijo el joven peli blanco el cual tenia el mismo uniforme **(nazis)**

- Claro que no merece morir pero que pensara su hijo al ver ***sonriendo sadicamente*** a su madre como una muñeca fea y muerta en vida, ademas se lo debes a Nana ya que por tu culpa sufrio asi que vamos ***arrastandola***-dijo el joven peli negro mientras subia con la joven

Cuando vieron que el joven peli negro se iba suspiraron pesadamente pero vieron como la joven peli morada se acercaba con el mismo pincel y les ponia de la misma forma la marca y su sufrimiento habia comenzado, el joven peli negro habia arrastrado hasta un cuarto lleno de cosas de tortura a la joven rubia la cual miro por todos lados y no encontro nada de personas solo unas cuantas pero eso no le dio importancia ya que despues de esto pasaria algo grave segun lo pensaba y como lo veia, observo por todos lados y cuando diviso vio como una joven estaba cantando felizmente una cancion pero para ella escucharla era aterradora la cual era siniestra como la tocaba, " **Todos los magos moriran, moriran, moriran tristemente"** una y otra vez lo repetia y cuando vio era la misma joven que habia atacado el gremio con el joven peli negro, la joven rubia solo vio a la otra la cual tenia el cabello corto y su ojo era color azul profundo pero no demostraba ningun sentimiento pero cantaba esa cancion aterradora como una niña pequeña.

La joven vio como aquella joven cantaba pero vio que uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto por un parche, se preguntaba que habia debajo de ese parche, no solo eso sino que tambien porque habia mucho misterio en este nuevo City of Darkness, despues vio a los que atacaron su gremio, la de cabello morado y ojos verdes y a el joven de cabellos verdes y ojos morados si se acordaba se llamaban Mika y Takato, un profundo miedo se presento en sus ojos no sabia que pensar porque ahora estaba rodeada de personas que eran tenebrosas con solo verlos derrochaban miedo y un gran poder, vio tranquilamente esos lugares pero despues sintio como era llevada a ese cuarto y poco despues amarrada a una maquina de tortura ya de ahi no supo mas, solo escucho sus gritos de dolor por todos lados.

El joven peli negro por parte estaba pensando que persona seria la siguiente en ser transformada y quien sin duda alguna deberia ser seria su fiel sirviente de antes y por eso mando por el, cuando recordo todo su pasado volvio a ver con esos mismos ojos, habia recordado que su cabello segui largo como si nada huviera pasado asi que camino hacia un espejo, agarro su sable y rapidamente se habia desecho de su largo cabello, por uno mas corto y volvio a ver a esa persona que no tenia ninguna parte buena en su rostro, salio rapidamente de su cuarto privado y volvio a ver las afueras de su gremio donde varios o mejor dicho unos cuantos ya que despues de eso su gremio solo habian sobrevivido, tomo sus cosas y salio de ese lugar para esperar que pasaria mas adelante...

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno chicos *pose serio* primero que nada pues ya saben las cosas se complican y esas cosas y ademas no se que mas pero no he tenido mucha suerte que digamos ya que me siento digamos que algunas veces con sueño o como que aburrida y algunas cosas por el estilo asi que algunas veces puede ser posible que me tarde en publicar ya que no se porque me siento asi aunque creo que sera porque ultimadamente no duermo bien por la calor que hace en mi cuarto y ademas tambien tengo cosas que hacer que mas, espero que dejen sus reviews...**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Pues ahora sabes porque se las llevaron pero que mas paso muchas cosas complicadas y aparte de todo Natsu anda comportandose de una manera mas oscura... aunque se sabra el porque despues de todo lo que le pase... **

**frank walker: Pues ya actualice y espero que lo andes leyendo heeee ademas haber que mas pronto lo subire... **

**Bueno ahora veremos que cosas pasaran mas adelante ademas veremos mas cosas sobre lo que pasara y algo asi por el estilo... ademas no se porque pero presiento algo... adios chicos dejen sus reviews...**


	9. City of Darkness regresa 22

**Ohayo, chicos y queridos lectores mios, muajajajajajajaja ahora veran el suspenso y el terror que causare, neee no es cierto la verdad es que he estado sumida en mis pensamientos sobre el manga y esas cosas y sobre tambien mi tristeza a caido al saber que Naruto su manga terminara pronto, solo espero que su maldita pelicula que hara Kishimoto este buena sino *sacando una katana* matare a Kishimoto y ademas, adivinen que Plue es END nee se me pego eso de todo lo de END y esas cosas y tambien alguien dijo una vez en una pagina Plue es END y se me ha contagiado pero bueno seguire hablando mas abajo para que lean lo demas...**

**Aclaraciones: **

**() Interrupciones o aclaraciones mias**

**** cosas que hacen los personajes**

**Cursiva: Pensamientos, recuerdos, escritos... etc**

**" Soy una persona sin sentimientos, oigan y vean a esta persona que han creado porque esto no es Ficcion"- escrito por mi**

* * *

Capitulo 8. El regreso de City of Darkness, el temor de los magos. 2/2

El joven peli negro iba caminando hacia el mismo lugar de antes, a esa cabaña la cual estaba cerca de ahí, observo otra vez su alrededor y recordó que no debía tener esa vestimenta, saco de un cofre las mismas vestimentas de antes y recordó de nuevo esos tiempos donde se volvió débil, arrugo la ropa por ese pensamiento, no claro que no el ere Takeshi Dragneel, no quería decir la verdad pero también era Natsu, recordaba cada momento triste y lleno de soledad, de su mente volvió rápidamente un pequeño recuerdo y se vio a el como un bebe y escuchando como lo llamaban "_Te llamas Natsu Takeshi Dragneel, neee que te gusta mas Natsu o Takeshi"_ su mente se vio adolorida otra vez, esos infelices recuerdos volvían a el no quería experimentarlos pero, para el era doloroso otra voz invadió su mente _"Dime Natsu que quieres, mama quiere que su pequeño este bien porque es el pequeño de mama"_ tiro rápidamente sus ropas y vio para todos lados porque ocurría eso de nuevo.

-Váyanse lejos de mi, no quiero estos molestos recuerdos yo soy TAKESHI ***gritando*** SOY TAKESHI DRAGNEEL-dijo el joven peli negro

_" Ara, Natsu te ensuciaste pero que pequeño tan mas lindo, mira Natsu tu hermana"_

- No otra vez** *tocándose la cabeza*** pero porque vienen a mi estos recuerdos, no los quiero para nada, ya dije que yo soy TAKESHI DRAGNEEL, TAKESHI el rey de City of Darkness-dijo el joven peli negro nervioso

_" Natsu tienes sueño, te cantare una canción de cuna y dormirás junto a tu hermana verdad, mi niño hermoso algún dia serás un gran mago verdad"_

- Porque ocurre esto ***en una esquina*** no quiero esto de nuevo** *llorando*** no quiero recordar esos momentos tristes, no solo eso sino que no quiero recordar mi antiguo yo, porque en estos momentos ***abrazándose*** que ya llegue bastante lejos soy el rey de City of Darkness-dijo el joven peli negro entre lagrimas

_" Natsu cuidaras a tu hermana verdad, es una promesa, la promesa que la cuidaras y la querras demasiado, no dejaras que nada le pase verdad mi hermoso bebe"_

-No entiendo nada ***levantándose rápidamente*** yo soy Takeshi no Natsu, Natsu esta muerte y lo se-dijo el joven peli negro en un ataque de locura

El joven peli negro estaba alterado recordó esos momentos en los cuales era un bebe, pero como lo podía hacer si no los debía de recordar y sobre todo porque en esos momentos que el estaba como el rey de City of Darkness no solo eso sino que ahora era mas poderoso y eso estaba mas lejos de su alcance pero recordó esa promesa y en un susurro dijo_ "Prometo que ella será lo único preciado para mi, ella sera el tesoro que me han dejado y lo apreciare_", salio despacio de ese lugar con sus antiguas ropas pero esta vez había cambiado varias cosas ya que no tenia la bufanda blanca y sus ojos eran de otro color habían cambiado a un total rojo carmesí y no solo eso sino que no tenían brillo alguno, su expresión ahora era mas seria y a la vez un tanto rara pero no le importaba, agarro la capa cercana de ahí y su arma, poco a poco camino directo a su gremio.

Cuando llego a su gremio se dio cuenta de que había demasiada tranquilidad y era porque incluso los mas aburridos se habían ido de cacería por lo que el quería y era su fiel sirviente y algún otro miembro de su gremio, camino despacio y bajo lentamente a el sótano cuando vio ahí estaban entre todos esos lugares y esas cosas aterradoras su preciada prima aunque no lo demostraba, ella era su prima después de todo también ella se había convertido pero que importaba ahora eran mas poderosos los sellos, diviso para todos lados y vio de nuevo a esas personas detestables en especial la joven peli roja, según era una buen amiga pero ahora una estupida que no sabia mas que hacerse la valiente. Volvió a su realidad y camino para la salida ya que no quería volver a ver esas personas hasta después de que su sello funcionara.

Camino por todos lados buscando señal de que habían llegado y nada, busco algo que hacer pero no sabia que hacer aun no comenzaba su plan aun no era el momento de hacer ese movimiento así que pensó porque no, tenia que seguir experimentando con la joven rubia, una sonrisa psicópata salio de sus labios camino directo a ese lugar del cuarto, vio por todos lados y entonces la encontró a la joven rubia que estaba en esa maquina aun, despierta y horrorizada con miedo de verlo de nuevo y cuando lo vio sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente, el miedo la inundo otra vez no sabia que hacer solo ver lo que le haría sino aguantaría ese dolor gritaría y haría que su entretenimiento seria mas emocionante.

-Valla Heartfilia no cambias esa terrible cara por una mejor ***sonriendo*** acaso haz olvidado lo que te dije eres ahora mi temible muñeca espero que obedezcas esta vez y pronuncies esas palabras** *viéndola fijamente*** o es que acaso no te acuerdas lo que te dijo Nana, en ese momento sufriste en un mundo así pero dime acaso ***sonriendo psicopatamente*** quieres que valla a Fairy Tail aunque me repugne ir y valla directamente a tu hijo, lo traiga y después de todo el será el que muera ***enseñando su arma*** con esto llene la muerte de tu esposo y ahora de tu hijo acaso lo quieres muerto para que digas esas palabras-dijo el joven peli negro grotescamente- O es que acaso me harás caso por las buenas ***viendo a la joven con ojos neutros*** si es así pues bien no haré nada a ese mocoso aunque, me gustaría matarlo me cae mal ***riendo*** es igualito a su padre presumido

-Por favor detente, lo haré pero no lastimes a Jael el es preciado para mi, ***llorando*** acaso no te das cuenta de lo que haces Natsu, mírate que pasara con tu hijo y tu esposa no solo eso sino que pasara con todos** *gritando*** NATSU TU NO ERAS ASÍ, REACCIONA-dijo la joven rubia llorando amargamente

-Natsu, jajajajajajaja pero que estupida eres yo soy Takeshi te lo dije antes, Natsu ha muerto eso de que tenga familia por favor mi única familia es mi preciada hermana y sabes algo me han dado ganar de algo** *sacando su sable*** me entere por ahí que alguien quería lastimarla y pedí a alguien especial que trajeran a Juvia sabes lo que haré ***caminando hacia una manta y quitándola*** aquí esta ella y sabes algo mira lo que pasa cuando haces algo contra mi preciado tesoro-dijo el joven peli negro enojado

La joven rubia abrió rápidamente los ojos como platos al ver como la sangre salía del costado de la joven peli azul que había gritado de dolor en ese momento, la joven sufría rápidamente no solo al sentir esos dolorosos momentos de tortura, sentía como su cuerpo estaba lleno de dolor no solo eso cuando abrió los ojos vio sorprendida el charco de sangre que estaba alrededor que salía de las heridas que tenia, un grito desesperado salio de sus pequeños labios muy grave fue el momento en el que grito para la joven rubia, el joven peli negro solo reía divertido después vio a la joven rubia y le sonrío cínicamente y camino directo a la joven peli azul y poco después la desato y se la llevo poco después, la joven rubia solo atino a respirar pesadamente tenia miedo, desde hace mucho no lo había sentido y recordó la ultima vez y esa fue en el momento que el joven peli negro había hecho lo mismo pero con ella, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse se sorprendió al ver a el joven peli negro ahora serio.

-Bueno Hearfilia ahora que haremos se me acabo mi juego y no te creo que** *viéndola seriamente*** te atrevas a pronunciar ese rito, aunque hagamos un trato y este es serio, muy serio así que** *suspirando*** que dices aceptas ser mi muñeca sin sentimientos, bueno antes de que digas algo este es mi trato** *sonriendo cínicamente*** y eso que es muy simple te dejo escribir una carta para tu gremio e hijo, pero a cambio pronunciaras esas palabras-dijo el joven peli negro rápidamente

-Yo no se que hacer**, *suspirando*** pero creo que es lo correcto, acepto solo porque quiero que mi niño no este preocupado y tampoco solo, lo dejare a el cuidado de alguien ***viendo a el joven*** entonces cuando lo hago-dijo la joven rubia sorprendiendo a el joven

-Enserio entonces te desato pero te pongo esto ***sacando unos grilletes*** esto te impedirá moverte y también usar magia si es que me entiendes, aquí están el papel y el lápiz escribe lo que quieras enviare a un Crack para que lo deje con ellos-dijo el joven peli negro mientras la miraba

Poco después el joven la desato y le puso los grilletes que lo incomodaron un poco pero tuvo que hacerlo, la dejo un momento para que escribiera rápidamente, la joven por su parte tenia que comunicar varias cosas entonces lo puso rápidamente aunque no se le entendía al principio poco después se le entendía, había terminado con la petición de que cuidaran a su niño hasta que eso terminara y que no lo dejaran hacer locuras, una lagrima salio de sus ojos y poco después observo como el joven peli negro entraba y le quitaba la hoja y se la entregaba a lo que parecía un monstruo, poco a poco se levanto y vio como el joven la mirada diciéndole que prosiguiera con el trato y así fue como lo hizo.

- Soy guardiana de las llaves celestiales, me llamo Lucy Heartfilia y este es mi deseo**, *saliendo una luz*** prometo obedecer las nuevas ordenes de mi próximo amo, soy una muñeca creada para el siguiente demonslayer y ahora pido ***perdiendo el brillo de los ojos*** que me hagan a lo que le gusta mi futuro amo a el rey de City of Darkness-dijo la joven rubia poco a poco

El joven peli negro quedo maravillado al ver como cuando la luz terminaba salía una joven, sin brillo en los ojos, un vestido blanco como las muñecas de porcelana, un sombrero y unos guantes blancos en sus delicadas manos, vio detenidamente a la ahora muñeca que sin expresión alguna dirigió su mirada a el joven peli negro y poco después volvió a su posición actual y solo mantenía su mirada fija a la puerta que de un momento a otro se había abierto y dejo ver a la joven rubia de ojo azulado que veía a el joven con una enorme sonrisa y poco después dejo ver lo que llevaba con ella y era un niño pero no cualquiera era el hijo de Titania el próximo en ser su demonio.

-Mira onii-chan caze a un niño ***sonriendo*** y es tan lindo, me lo puedo quedar o sino** *sacando su arma*** haré que digas que si o es que acaso no me quieres, no quieres a tu onee-chan-dijo la joven rubia cambiado de humor rápidamente- o es que acaso quieres mas a esa muñeca...

-Pero que le han hecho a mi tía, tía Lucy ***tratando de llamarla*** suélteme sino se enfrentaran a mi gremio-dijo el pequeño peli rojo haciendo reír a el joven peli negro

-Enserio ***riendo*** acaso me crees débil, porque crees que tu tía no te responde yo le hice esto, no solo eso sino que también a tus padres les haré algo, mira pequeño te daré dos opciones quedarte así como el juguete de mi hermana ***viendo a la joven sonreír*** o convertirte como tus padres-dijo el joven peli negro sorprendiendo a la joven

- No haré ninguna de las dos, se que te enfrentaras a mi gremio el mas poderoso de todos, también a Hinata Dragneel alguien mas pequeño que yo y controla la magia perfectamente ***sonriendo*** por eso no te creo capaz de ser tan poderoso-dijo el pequeño peli rojo viendo a los dos jóvenes

- Haber no se como te llamas ni el porque te has unido a ese gremio tan patético pero te diré algo** *quitándose la chaqueta y su playera*** yo fui antes de ese patético gremio inmundo, acaso no te dijeron acerca de mi o es que** *sonriendo*** tenían miedo de que sus hijos siguieran mis pasos, pues te diré algo que te hará saber que no puedes confiar en nadie de ese gremio** *recordando*** mi equipo me traiciono y me cambio por ese patético de tu tío que esta muerto y también tu tía la muñeca torpe de aquí, y tu madre también no solo eso sino el tonto de Fullbuster me entendiste** *sonriendo psicopatamente*** por eso desaparecieron varias personas, ellos son los culpables de todo esto si es que lo sabias ***caminando*** algún día sentirás lo mismo y eso puede ser pronto-dijo el joven peli negro saliendo de ese cuarto- Ven para acá Luna nos vamos

-Si mi señor con su permiso señorita, pequeño- dijo la joven rubia mientras caminaba detrás del joven

El joven peli negro camino hasta llegar a el sótano seguido por la joven rubia que ahora era la muñeca, bajo la enorme escalera y poco a poco llego observando para todos lados vio a todos los lugares y de ahí entre todos observo a dos jóvenes, primero a el joven peli negro** (Gajeel)** y después a el joven peli azul los cuales venían heridos y en su cara se le veía el sufrimiento después de sentir el sello dentro de sus cuerpos, ya que ese sello era potente, tenia un poder de entrar hasta el lugar mas oscuro de ese cuerpo y convertirlo en esa persona que se deseaba, poco a poco vio por todos lados y observo a una joven y era la joven peli blanca, una sonrisa misteriosa salio de los labios del joven peli negro su sonrisa contagiaba hasta el mas miedo profundo del que estuviera cerca y poco a poco se fue acercando a donde estaba la joven peli blanca.

-Querida Nina cuanto tiempo sin verte** *sonriendo*** espero que estés satisfecha con lo que ha hecho tu otra yo, solo que tu tiempo corre verdad acaso te olvidaste la promesa que me hiciste** *riendo*** durante este tiempo tu serás mi arma destructiva no importe que sentimientos tengas a parte de todo estoy aburrido solo viendo a los monstruos y ***suspirando*** a pocos demonios, espero que pronto nos veamos-dijo el joven peli negro entretenido

-Estas ahí Takeshi** *saliendo de algún lugar*** que bueno aunque mira lo que paso, todos lucharon contra nosotros y cuando llegaron me querían atacar solo porque Rin trajo a el pequeño que no se como se llama ***suspirando*** además estos tres me causaron mas problemas para sellarles el sello, pero bueno ya están ahí-dijo la joven peli morada mientras veía las creaciones

-Bueno Hana lo siento por pedirte todo esto pero ya sabes pronto será el momento de todo esto,** *serio*** además después de todo pronto gobernaremos el reino de Fiore ***caminando hacia las demás capsulas*** pronto saldrán verdad asegúrate de que su sello sea doble y que no salgan después de esto, a por cierto revisa a Luna-dijo el joven enseñando a la muñeca

-Increíble como hiciste para que aceptara hacer eso, no solo eso ***sorprendida*** es tan única se ve como una verdadera, bueno me encargare de todo y respecto a el niño ***suspirando*** que harás con el-dijo la joven peli morada

-Dejare que se quede un rato así ***serio*** Rin lo quiere y se lo daré de todas formas necesito que medite todo esto lo que le dije, si es posible el puede ser uno de los demonios mas poderosos de City of Darkness ***caminando*** bueno Luna te dejo con Hana-dijo el joven mientras caminaba entre los lugares

-Entendido mi señor, mucho gusto soy Luna y la muñeca de mi señor-dijo la joven rubia que ahora permanecía sin sentimientos

Poco después el joven subió esas enormes escaleras otra vez, vio para todos lados y observo a algunos jóvenes o mejor dicho demonios que estaban tratando de calmar su furia ya que presintió lo que paso pero no le importo todo eso, así que vio por todos lados y busco un lugar en donde pesar y así que subió poco a poco las escaleras directo a su cuarto ese lugar lleno de soledad, lleno de tristeza y sobre todo profundamente oscuro, observo por todos lados y vio por la ventana ese mundo que no merecía sobrevivir ni nada por el estilo pronto la era llegaría a su fin para otra mas. Por otro lado de ese lugar los jóvenes magos que andaban limpiando los escombros de su gremio que había sido atacado por segunda vez, los maestros preocupados vieron a la joven peli castaña que solo veía con profunda desesperación por todo lo que sucedió, esto no era la ficción esto era verdad, desde los destrozos hasta la actitud psicópata de cada uno de esas personas.

_"El de ese corazón teñido de negro", _recordó la joven peli castaña que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y recordó un tiempo donde el joven era peli rosado, no solo eso sino que le encantaba jugar con su pequeña adoración que era el pequeño peli negro de mechones rosados, el fue la gran salvación del joven peli rosado pero ahora no sabia que pensar la joven peli castaña porque en ese momento justo le quitaban todo lo que habían construido con todo lo que hicieron, no sabia que pensar y de repente sitio que una mano le tocaba el hombro y vio a el maestro castaño del gremio de Fairy Tail, el cual le dirigía una mirada calida y después vio para todos lados y observo a los dos pequeños que ayudaban con lo que podían y sonrío, cierto ella aun tenia una esperanza y ese era el pequeño que era mas puro y mas alegre que todas las personas que pudo conocer pero de repente una criatura la hizo ponerse nerviosa y grito como si el miedo la invadiera todos vieron y entonces entendieron porque gritaba.

-Alto ahí ***suspirando*** trae algo esa cosas no ataquen, esperen esto es una carta y es de esa tal Lucy-dijo el pequeño rubio que veía la expresión de todos

- Eso es una carta con garabatos o algo asi** *viendo la carta*** pero porque esto esta aquí** *viendo a ese monstruo que se iba*** se fue además después de todo no creo que sea importante-dijo el pequeño peli negro de mechones rosados

- Esas cosas ***sorprendida*** están con ellos esto es malo, esas cosas son Crack ellas nos atacaron y sabemos que ellos copian las habilidades de los que atacan *sorprendiendo a todos* antes de que saliéramos de donde estábamos escondidos vimos a unos cerca por eso salimos y dejamos a Fuyu hache, sabíamos que lo cuidarían además ***suspirando*** no creíamos que esto pasaría-dijo la joven peli castaña sorprendiendo a todos

Los jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver eso y saber que era poderoso pero que paso en ese entonces porque ahora Traian una carta de la joven rubia, esa era su gran pregunta de los jóvenes, la joven peli azul amante de la lectura se acerco a los pequeños y amablemente pidió la carta, la leyó rápidamente y solo vieron sus ojos de sorprendida entonces supusieron la peor cosa y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

_Chicos se que se preguntan del porque esta carta pero es que soy débil ante todo esto e hice una promesa con Natsu aunque ahora dice que es Takeshi, a cambio de escribir esta carta tenia que hacer lo que me pidió a cambio por eso no se si cuando nos lleguemos a ver de nuevo sea alguien diferente pero es que prometió que no lastimaría a los niños por nada del mundo y veo que lo anda cumpliendo asi que no se preocupen si es que llega a desaparecer algún niño ya que el no les hará daño, mientras tanto seré una muñeca como el lo desea pero he descubierto una que otra cosa mas y espero que entiendan porque lo hago, primero que nada los sellos de ahora son mas dolorosos y potentes que los anteriores, segundo tiene de su lado esos monstruos llamados Crack y tercero parece que planea aniquilar los gremios primero, lo siento pero de todo corazón les pido que cuiden a mi pequeño y yo estoy bien..._

_Adiós, Lucy Heartfilia_

_P.D.: City of Darkness regreso..._

Esas palabras sorprendió a todos ya que no sabían que pensar o decir la joven rubia se había sacrificado con tal de que los niños estuvieran bien pero ahora lo que pasaba era que el pequeño peli rojo había sido llevado con ellos porque salio cuando su padre había sido lastimado y de ahí tirado para que cayera desmayado. Por otro lado en el gremio de City of Darkness todo era calma ya que se preparaban para todo lo que pasara de ahora en adelante.

Cuatro días después el maestro de ese gremio bajaba de su cuarto para ver a todos sus miembros ahora ya completos y una sonrisa se le escapo de sus labios al ver que todos estaban ahí, cambiados y sobre todos al ver a ese pequeño que había cambiado de parecer de la noche de la mañana y lo vio aho entre todos junto a su hermana la joven rubia que solo se veía su mirada perdida,_ "Se estaba acercando su final"_ dijo en un susurro la joven rubia que cantaba algo misterioso pero no le dio importancia ya que sabia que su nivel de matar era diferente, siempre cambiaba de humor. Vio a todos sus demonios entonces supo que ahora estaba su gremio completo pero de ahora en adelante el terror para los gremios seria mejor.

-Señor que bueno que sale, espero que no este tan mal ***sonriendo*** ahora que planea con todo esto, acaso será el final de los gremios-dijo el joven peli azul

-Pues desde hoy preparémonos para el ataque a** *serio*** los gremios que por supuesto mas seguro formaran una alianza y bla,bla, bla cosa que no me interesa pero lo que me interesa ahora es que vallan por ***sonriendo psicopatamente*** el hijo de Natsu Dragneel, vallan por Fuyu Dragneel Sukino y tráiganlo a mi ***suspirando*** pero antes tenemos que esperar que todos crean que nada malo pasara de ahora en adelante-dijo el joven peli negro mientras decía su plan

-Onii-chan si quieres puedo ir y aniquilar a esas personas ***sacando su arma*** pronto su sangre será derramada por esta hermosa pistola, no solo eso sino que yo la maquina destructiva rota terminara** *sonriendo yanderemente*** con todos esos malditos-dijo la joven rubia mientras miraba el arma

-Lo siento pero ahora no es el momento aun nos falta mas personas me entendieron** *sin expresar ningún sentimiento*** y aparte de todo si hacemos eso que haremos después no tendremos diversión ***mirando a sus demonios*** saben lo mejor posible es atacar sin que nadie se lo espere y sobre todo cuando menos se lo esperen ***sentándose en una silla*** saben muy bien que ellos son unos instantes estarían muertos, lo vieron mate a ese rubio presumido en un solo segundo ***viendo su copa*** y sobre todo miren lo que somos, bien pocos y sobre todo no tenemos todas nuestras fuerzas, los Crack aun no están listos- dijo el joven peli negro seriamente- Jacob por favor necesito que** *viendo a el joven*** vallas y traigas a Gildars y sabes muy bien como hacerlo y no solo eso sino también a Cana y Rufus, ellos también deben estar hache ***tomando el vino*** sobre todo necesito que busquen a personas relacionadas con nuestros antiguos demonios

-Entendido mi señor pero es correcto esto en estos momentos** *suspirando*** señor deje de tomar vino le hará daño a estas horas-dijo el joven peli azul

- Ya lo dije ***mirada psicópata*** si ahorita ando haciendo esto es que tengo mas planes para mas adelante mira te llevaras a Luna y también a Rin para que no te sientas desprotegido ***sorbiendo otro poco*** pero solo les diré esto, fracasan en traerme alguno de lo que pedí y serán castigados-dijo el joven peli negro enojado- ya que City of Darkness regreso...

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno primero que nada hola, konichiwa, ohayo, hello, hi... bueno tambien antes que nada hablaremos sobre la teoria de que Natsu es END y yo estoy cien por ciento de acuerdo de que NATSU es END y si no es asi entonces Plue es END y sino pues Juvia es END, jejejejejeje se me pegaron las locuras que escriben por ahi diciendo eso de la teoria de END y me he puesto modo filosifa para decifrar si es cierto o no pero bueno haber que pasara si es cierto o no, pero por lo menos sabemos que Mashima nos trolleara, maldito Kishimoto gomen era Mashima pero tambien me entere que Naruto acaba T.T porque ese manga tan hermoso acaba, y ademas porque con esa pelicula pero bueno pienso que sera epicamente genial, aunque no se tal vez y Kishimoto nos tiene una sorpresa muy hermosa pero que no sea que Naruto se casa con Sakura porque sino Kishimoto muere, ademas tambien esta lo de Mashima y su misterio de END pero ya dije Natsu es END... **

**Bueno me sali del tema espero que no me maten ni nada por el estilo si es asi *se protegue con su hermano* matenlo a el primero antes que a mi el me dio la idea de hacer esas travesuras aunque no se si son travesuras o no aunque me gusta esta parte creo que es la que mas creatividad me dio y esas cosas ademas espero que les guste sino ya dije degollen primero a mi hermano... bueno ahora a contestar reviews... **

**frank walker: Etoo... gracias por tu comentario, me haces sonrojar con ese comentario pero bueno me esforce...**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Digamos que Takeshi es Natsu pero tambien esta otra personalidad, digamos que es otro Natsu que se hace llamar Takeshi para ocultar la verdad ,ademas aparte de todo esos momentos se me hicieron complicados porque se me iba la inspiracion pero bueno llego a mi y de ahi pow este capitulo tambien salio y ya sabes yo estoy en contra de esos fanfics ahora tan monotomos que ahi de que Lucy sufre, Natsu es el culpable y lo hacen ver como un gran idiota pero ahora es mi turno de ensenarles lo que pienso... mujajajajajajaja pero bueno eme aqui con otro capitulo loco a mi parecer... **

**happytroll: Bueno la trama se me ocurrio ademas me cae un poco mal Sting en algunos fanfics que hacen ademas Natsu es malvado ahora no tiene sentimientos ni nada de eso, no recuerda a su familia, no recuerda su pasado solo recuerda el odio que tiene a FAIRY TAIL...**

**sakurita preciosa: Ok aqui traje el capitulo espero que te guste y tambien que escribas otro review... **

**Bueno antes de irme vieron que tengo una imagen diferente de blanco y negro asi como un Natsu chico pero he querido hacer a Fuyu pero no tengo photoshop y esas cosas, tambien no tengo como decirlo momento para hacerlo y pedi a alguien que me lo hiciera pero lamentablemente no me ha llegado la imagen pero si es posible y si se apiadan de mi alma alguien que me ayude con la imagen si es posible que lo pongan con las caracteristicas que salen en los capitulos no sean malos, o es que acaso a las que les pedi se le olvidaron pero bueno espero que la imagen llegue pronto y si no pues esa imagen seguira asimilando un Fuyu como lo que describe inocente y lindo, pero bueno haber que pasa... **

**Adios, sayonara, good bye, chiaoao( me lo invente) que les valla bien en este dia...**

**Aye sir...**


End file.
